Childhood Crush
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: Miku and Luka are both orphans and best friends. they get separated one day but Luka promises that they'll meet each other again one day. but after ten years the two are the world's famous super stars and what happens when the two are suppose to work together and they don't recognize one another? Summary sucks I know but give it a shot, YURI rated M for future chapters and cursing.
1. Chapter 1 The Two Stars Meet

**Me: Damn I suck, I'm sorry for that ehm.. mistake I made in the middle of the chapter.. I didn't mean for it to repeat itself there, I apologize but it's fixed now so no need to send me any more PMs about that, we cool? we cool great..**

Prologue

_There was a orphanage a bit from the city that had a few children there who had either lost their parents or they had dropped them off. All the children were rather happy but two in particular was known for never leaving each others sides. Since they didn't know their names they just called each other Lulu and Miu._

_They were best friends and always helped each other with whatever they needed. They were both about six years old expect Lulu who was seven and both had apparently dyed their hair before coming here. They didn't remember it though. Neither did they remember their normal hair color. Not that they cared. They liked each other for who they were._

_The two of them spent four years together so they were about two years old when they met and both could feel a stronger feeling towards the other but they were to young to understand it. Miu was often the most happy and excited of the two and Lulu was also that but at the same time a bit more calm and collected. But the two of them were perfect friends and all the staff liked the two._

_They always did everything together including if one went to bed early the other did as well. And somehow when they were suppose to wake up they were in the same bed cuddling together. The two girls didn't care about the thought of never getting any parents, if they had each other they had everything they needed._

_However one day everything broke apart as Lulu's so called family came back to pick her up. Lulu seemed to recognize them and at first was happy but then remembered Miu who was happy for her but at the same time devastated that her only best friend would leave her._

"_I don't want you to leave Lulu!" a little girl cried out and the little older girl in front of her smiled kindly._

"_It's alright Miu, It's going to be fine." she tried encourage her friend but she shook her head and teary teal eyes looked on her._

"_No! It won't be alright. I'll never be able to see you again!"the girl cried and all Lulu could do was embrace her in a tight hug._

"_I promise Miu.. I promise we'll meet each other again.. Nothing will stand in my way of finding you again alright?" the blue eyes were serious and the teal watery ones looked on her for a while._

"_Y-You promise?" she sobbed and Lulu nodded._

"_I promise.. have I ever broken a promise towards you?" the girl shook her head. "Then there's no reason for me to not keep it now. Even if you get out of here and even if it takes years.. We'll meet again." the teal eyes cried a bit more and nuzzled into her friend's chest. Hearing her mother calling for her Lulu gently pulled away from Miu._

"_Lulu, wait!" she turned around to find Miu taking a hold of her shoulder and leaned up a bit and gave Lulu a kiss on her temple. "That's a seal so you won't break your promise kay?" the blue eyes blinked before smiling and giving her a last hug._

"_I never intend to break it Miu-chan." she then left the girl and Miu felt like she would never see her again even though she had promised they would. Just after some weeks Miu's family came and picked her up as well._

* * *

The teal eyes looked tiredly out the window as she was waiting for her manager. It had been a total of ten years since she came back to her old family. They had been the famous Hatsune family and she had remembered as fast as she saw them. After a year she had been able to sing and the company that her parents worked for had immediately taken an interest in her.

She was no longer called Miu, no her real name was now Hatsune Miku. Sure her current name wasn't that different from her present one but she didn't really care. She was a singer now and was the most popular one for her songs were always at the top of the charts. She loved singing and enjoyed her new life a lot. She was known for always being positive and cheery.

But still her past haunted her. The child in her wanted to see Lulu again. But she was always childish nowadays. She was famous for that too. Innocent childish Hatsune Miku. She started to fiddle a bit with her teal hair that actually was her natural hair color, otherwise her hair had been dyed black but with the years had totally disappeared.

Her manager was making her wait so long. He had told her to stay put as he went to do something and was hopefully coming back with an exciting surprise. She was excited to no end but at the same time tired because she had had a dream about her past ten years ago. She didn't know why it had showed up now. A big part of her heart missed Lulu and desperately hoped that the promise back then was true and she would meet her again.

But face it Miku. It had gone ten years, Lulu probably don't even remember you anymore. And even if they did see each other, would she recognize her? Though before she could grow depressed at the thought of Lulu not recognizing her, her manager burst in her door with a huge smile on his face.

"Miku! Good news! I got a exciting surprise for you." she looked over and saw the boy with black hair and blue eyes. He always wore a grin on his face whatever the situation. She got up on her feet and very excited, jumped up and down wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Wolf, tell me and tell me now!" she said impatiently and he just grinned wider.

"You know Megurine Luka right?" he asked and she gaped. Was he seriously asking her about the most beautiful, dashing, sparkling star she's ever seen?!

"You mean Megurine Luka as in the one who is said to be cool, beautiful, calm, kind, cheerful, dashing, amazing singer!? That Megurine Luka?! Wolf you got to be kidding me, she's this close to top me in the charts and she's known for her work in Crypton! Of course I know who she is! She's my idol!" she almost shouted and the boy signed for her to calm down.

"Alright, Alright, sorry for asking jeez.. anyway, the fans have been wanting their most loved and famous two divas to work together. so.." he dragged on a bit and peeked at Miku who was just staring. "She's coming here to meet you and you will be working close to each other from now on." Miku's jaw literally dropped for a minute before she started passing around the room.

"Hm.. So I'll be working with Luka.. And she'll be working with me.. And we may become friends.. friends with Megurine Luka hm?" she stopped for a second.

"Miku? You okay? I thought you would totally-" though before he could finish the teal star squealed and jumped high up in the air. So high that it couldn't be possible for a human being to jump that high just standing still like that.

"OH MY LEEK! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! THIS IS AWESOME!" Wolf sighed but smiled as the tealette ran around in her room all fired up. He loved how the girl used leek instead of the actual word. She was so attached to the vegetable that words like that could slip out when she was excited. Soon after however she regained her composure and took a deep breath and just smiled brightly.

"You done?" he asked with a hold back laugh and she shrugged.

"Yeah I'm done. So when she coming?" he looked on his wrist watch and thought for a while.

"She was said to come tomorrow exactly at one o'clock." Miku clapped her hands together and giggled.

"Well then, let's get today working so tomorrow can come sooner. What's on the schedule for today?" she asked and he chuckled but took out his phone and quickly got up the calendar.

"Alright, the first thing we have is breakfast, and after that a quick interview with the paper to tell them about the upcoming cooperation between you and Luka. But don't sound to excited though, don't want the press to take it the wrong way. Then we need to record 'Love Is War' and after that we need to figure out if we want a music video for the song or just leave it as it is, and if we're going to do a video go to the green room and figure out a good idea." he finished and she nodded slowly.

"Well let's get on with the first thing then! Breakfast with leeks here I come!" she then took off and Wolf had to quickly take off after her.

"Hey! Wait up!" But she just shook her head with a laugh.

"No way Wolf-nii!" she talked back. He sighed at the word nii, she was talking to him like he was her actual brother. But part of it was true, her original parents were always working aboard so ever since she met Wolf he's been the closest thing she's had to family. He became her manager and takes care of her like a brother would. But he's also just her friend, he could be perverted and very teasing and she could easily get angry with him but still. He and some people in Crypton are her family when her parents are gone.

He ran as fast as he could to catch up to the girl and when he did she stopped abruptly and he bumped into her. She put her feet to the ground trying to brake the speed but they bumped into what she wanted to avoid anyway. A crash was heard and the two of them looked down to see a broken cup of coffee on the ground. The brown liquid all over.

The blue eyes widened in realization as he remembered this one man that, if his coffee was spilled there would be death to follow and he looked up at the man fuming. The two chuckled nervously and Miku turned to him with tears at the brink of her eyes, looking like a child who was ready to cry.

"RUN! RUN LIKE A MOTHER OF LEEK!" she hollered and he didn't have to be told twice as they both ran the other way like maniacs. The man followed pursuit shouting at them for spilling his coffee.

"DAFUQ, YOU MESS WITH HIM FOR!?" Wolf shouted as they turned a corner. They probably made quite a scene for the ones they passed. Though some just shook their heads and said "It's just Miku and Wolf again."

"I DIDN'T! YOU BUMPED INTO ME SO I COULDN'T STOP IN TIME!" she shouted back and took out a leek and dropped it like she was dropping nails and they heard a loud thud as the man fell over.

"Alright, even if I'll never understand where the fuck you get those every time, I'm glad you can take them out of nowhere." she didn't answer as they ran inside the cafeteria. Wolf went up and immediately ordered a coffee. And as the man got in, his face red in anger, he just got it. Taking it quickly he put it on a lonely table and when the man saw it it was like every angry hormone disappeared and he sat down, calmly sipping his new coffee.

The due sighed in unison and leaned on each others back as they sat down on the floor. Panting the two sat like that for a while until someone came in front of Miku, reaching out a plate with two sandwiches with leek and glass of chocolate milk. Another came in front of Wolf and gave him two sandwiches with cheese and ham and a glass of orange juice.

"You two making a scene again Miku-chan?" they looked up to see two similar faces with blond hair.

"Oh, morning, Rin-chan, Len-kun." Miku and Wolf accepted the plates that were given by the two twins. "Thanks, we accidentally bumped into him on the way here."

"Let me guess. You were running away from Wolf and then you saw him, wanted to stop but Wolf bumped into you and you made him drop his coffee so it fell crashing to the floor." Len repeated what happened and they smiled sheepishly with a nod.

"Not surprised. You two always manage to do something in the morning."

"You two are one to talk. Weren't it you who played that prank on Meiko-nee last week?" the tealette said as she got up from the floor. Walking to a empty table the twins just snickered.

"Yeah well.. it's not hard when she's so drunk. And wakes up with a hangover." Wolf raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"You mean is **waken** up by a flippin' horn? She chased you around for the whole day." the two younger stars giggled and it soon turned out to a laugh.

"You should have seen her face. It was the funniest I've ever seen." the two could laugh at the memory of a startled Meiko for days. _And they say I'm childish. _Miku sighed and ate her sandwich. The two twin blonds are another part of Miku's "Family" while her parents are gone. They are two years or so younger then her and just feels like two kids who loves to torment people.

"So.. Miku-nee, we both wonder.." she looked on them and they were looking very excited.

"Huh?"

"Are you really gonna meet and work with Luka-nee? Almost non of the Vocaloids have met her. Expect Meiko-nee and Lily-nee, as well as Gakupo but still. I haven't heard of her ever meeting one of us younger before." the teal star furrowed her eye brows. Now that she thought about it. Why hadn't she met Luka before? They were working for the same company and were in the same group of singers that were called the Vocaloids.

"Oh I know that look Miku. You're confused about something. What is it?" she looked on Wolf and looked very questioning on him.

"I was just... Why haven't we seen Luka before? I mean she works in the same building right? And she's said to live in the Vocaloid manor as well.." the boy was silent for a while before chuckling.

"Well.. for one, she's older and have a bit more to work with. Second, well.. there's not really a second she have a lot to work with. I just hope Luka-san will be cool with working with someone who top her in the charts. I have no idea how her personality is when she's not on stage so I hope she's not holding a secret grudge against you.." Miku's face fell and she instantly started worrying.

What if Luka really wasn't such a great person when she meets her? She have topped everyone in the charts and what if she was angry because of it. And now she had to work with the one she hated. The teal eyes turned panicked and she started to squirm slightly in the chair.

"What if she doesn't like me? What in leeks name am I suppose to do then!?" noticing he had made her nervous saying such a thing he immediately smiled a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Miku. That won't happen. I promise you that it's a one percent chance that will be the outcome. If you're yourself I bet she'll love you." now instead of panicked the star blushed and looked down on her knees. "Aw, aren't you cute when you blush? Want Luka-sama to love you?" Wolf teased and her head jolted up, cheeks burning.

"No! I-I mean.. of course I don't want her to hate me.. and I'm not saying she can't love me.. but wait! That's not what I meant, I meant.." she trailed off and the boy just laughed.

"I'm sorry Miku-chan but you're just to cute. You're so easy to tease." she frowned but with the blush on her face it was very hard to take it seriously. "Come on, eat your breakfast Luka lover. Time to record love is war." he grinned when she basically looked like a tomato.

"WOLF!" she shouted and he ran away from the table. Taking her last sandwich she ate it quickly before running after him. "Get back here!" the two twins looked after them then looked on each other. Shrugging both of them decided to run after them. Running into the studio he ran, took the papers of the lyrics, then quickly managed to get them into the mic room just before Miku ran in.

"There, all set up for you Miku-chan." he said with a cheery smile. She frowned slightly but walked past him and into the room.

"Alright, ready Hatsune-san?" she heard the man behind the glass ask through the headphones. She nodded shortly with a thumbs up. The music started playing and she slowly nodded her head to the beat and her body moved with the music. She started singing strongly since it was suppose to be a strong almost angry tone to it. They went through several hours until Miku finally accepted the way it sounded. She had sung it over and over again until she was happy.

"Alright, FINALLY! Anyway, wanna have a music vid for it as well?" the teal star nodded and he sighed. "Okay, then let's go to the green room! Or well you go I need to fix things for tomorrow." Wolf said and then walked off. Miku shrugged and walked to the green screen room where she's usually with the crew to figure out a good plan for videos. Another part of her family smiled at her as she approached.

Sitting down she chatted a bit with them before explaining why she was there. _Not that I can't be here otherwise, I absolutely love this place._ Miku squealed inside. She mostly loved it because everyone in there was so goofy. That's what you get for being in front of a green screen to long, thinking you're in a whole different place. The teal star giggled at the thought. They talked about the song and about what would fit in the vid. Soon however Wolf came in and pointed at his clock.

"Miku! We have to hurry. Don't want your cousin waiting." he said though he was more panicked then he made out to be. Miku chuckled then said bye to the crew before running after Wolf. Dashing out of the building they jumped inside a limo and drove off to a school. Miku got out of the car and saw a flash of red.

"MIKI!" she shouted getting everyone's attention. And being the world's famous diva had it's up and downs. For one, she couldn't come and pick up her cousin from school without getting bonbarded. "Wolf!" he reached her some photos with her autographs on them and threw them in the air. Everyone's attention went to the papers and that gave a certain red haired girl enough time to dive into the car and the tealette quickly went in again and closed the door.

"Whew.. why do you keep insisting that we come pick you up? You know your classmates go crazy." the red eyes smiled and then clung onto the boy's arm and snuggled into his shoulder.

"You made me wait. You know I have to punish you for that." he smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Yeah, I know. But I think I'll be fine. Right, Mi-ki-sa-ma." he grinned when she blushed and looked away.

"Alright, I'll let you slip..." she muttered and her teal haired cousin giggled.

"You always let him slip. Admit it, you do it because you have a crush on my manager." Miku teased and Miki's cheeks turned as red as her hair.

"I-I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are, that's why you want us to come pick us up. Not so you can see me but to see him." the tealette smirked when the red head's cheeks went even redder. Wolf chuckled nervously as they continued like that until they reached the Vocaloid manor.

"Hey! Miku-chan!" the teal eyes looked up to meet with her brother's. He had a toothy grin on his face, a smile he only had when he had good news.

"Mikou! What is it? Tell me!" she squealed and he chuckled.

"Well for one, my boyfriend is finally coming back from his tour. And second, I heard you're gonna work with his sister. Good job sis, just don't let the fame of being number one get to your head." he ruffled her hair and she just grinned like a child.

"Do I ever let the fame get to my head? You know me better than that Mikou-nii. And Luki's coming back? Yays, that's awesome. And I'm so gonna freak out tomorrow when she comes, I hope I can keep on a straight face.. though I doubt it." her brother laughed and patted her head.

"Just don't go all over the poor girl."

"You know it."

* * *

Sitting in a chair Miku was beyond nervous. She was fiddling with her fingers and her head was lowered.

"Miku, it's going to be fine. I've talked to Luka's manager and he says that she'll have no problem adoring you." that wasn't making her less nervous though. Taking a deep breath she leaned on the table in front of her with a sigh.

"How many minutes left?" he sighed but looked on the clock.

"Still about one minute since you asked ten seconds ago." she smiled sheepishly. After about a minute someone knocked on the door to the room, making Miku freeze. "Come on in!" the door opened and in walked a man with blond hair and green eyes. He smiled and looked on Miku who immediately sat up straight with a carefree smile on her face.

"You must be Hatsune Miku. Pleased to meet you. I'm Luka's manager. Come on in Luka, doesn't seem like she bite." he called and, for Miku, the most beautiful person ever walked in through the door. Sparkling pink hair flowed down the back all the way to her waist, black scene clothes existing of a black top, golden garments on the top of her chest that were attached to the dress, a long skirt that had been cut both sides from her sides down. Black heels also with golden shoelaces.

And the thing that caught Miku's eyes the most was just that, the ocean blue eyes which were now looking straight at her. Silence fell in the room as the two girls looked each other in the eyes for gods know how long. The tealette's mouth would be wide open if it wasn't for that she was still a professional singer and could keep a straight face.

However the surprise and awe was clear in her eyes and the blue gaze seemed to be in awe as well. Miku felt like she's seen those eyes before, how the heck would she be able to forget Lulu's eye color? Sure she's met a lot of girls wit blue eyes but nothing like this. They had that gleam in them that only her best friend could make. _Miku, don't jump to conclusions! It can't be Lulu, no, this is Megurine Luka, it just happens she has the same eyes is all._ She tried reasoning with herself.

"Eh.. ehm.. H-Hi.." she managed to say still not breaking their eye contact. Luka could only blink and slowly nod in response. Her mind was totally blown. As a smile crept up on Miku's features only one thing went through the older star's head. _SHE'S SO CUTE!_ Her mind absolutely screamed but of course she refined herself to keep her composure. All of a sudden Miku's mood changed and she smiled like a happy child and jumped up from her seat.

"Sorry, I was a little awed is all. You're real pretty. I know you probably already know my name and I know yours but I wanna introduce myself properly to you." she walked up to the still stunned star and gave a quick bow and a childish smile. "My name is Hatsune Miku." she looked on Luka who's mind was blown. "Ehm.. Megurine-san?" the blue eyes blinked._Cuteness levels are back to normal. Can now speak properly._ Luka took a deep breath and then smiled.

"Sorry for the daze ehm.. alright, My name is Megurine Luka. Mostly called Luka so.." the tealette pouted slightly, something the pink haired diva thought to be the cutest thing she's ever seen.

"No fair, alright, if you're dropping formalities then I am to. Call me Miku and whatever you want to use after it. Okay? Luka-san?" for some reason hearing her name roll off the tealette's lips made Luka smile contently and nod.

"Alright, fair enough Miku-san." the two smiled at each other and their two managers looked on each other. Wolf mouthed something and put his hands together, pointing at the two. The blond smiled widely and nodded.

"Alright you two, enough of gawking at each other. Let's talk about this cooperation thing." they both turned to the two who wore bright smiles on their faces. Miku gulped, when Wolf wore a bright smile he was thinking of something. Not good.

"Okay so here's how this is going to work. Luka, from now on you'll live in the Vocaloid manor like everyone else. That way you're close to Miku so you two can become friends. These past days we want you to get to know each other and be friends, of course you will still work just minus the big distance. You'll have to cooperate and come up with a song as the fans wants. And when that's done well.. we'll see if the fans like what they hear and you guys can keep doing stuff together." they both understood and were both pretty excited about the befriend part.

"So.. who wants a tour around the Vocaloid manor. I know for a fact that Megurine-san haven't really lived here recently, been away and live in her own apartment." Wolf said and Miku instantly raised her hand.

"Oh, Oh, I call for being the one showing Luka-san around! Wolf, you and her manager go, go!" she acted like a excited child and it reminded Luka of someone she knew long ago. Though she had changed a bit since then. She really liked cute things and they pretty much made her brain go all fuzzy. However Miku had triggered the biggest fuzz yet, her cuteness almost exploded her brain.

"Hello~ earth to Luka? Are you on the moon or somethin?" the teal diva's voice brought her back from her thoughts and she realized that the teal eyes were right up against hers. "Oh, I think we have a light!" Miku grinned and the pinkette blushed. "Ooh, yeah, we have a light.. and I think it's overheating.." She teased with a grin.

"N-No, I don't-" Miku giggled, putting her fingers against her lips. This made the pinkette blush even more to the fact that Miku was acting extremely cute.

"I'm teasing, sorry it's just that when I saw that you were in your own little world, I just decided to tease a bit.. Sorry, I'm just used to do that to a old friend of mine.." The teal eyes turned very warm at the memory. When Lulu was off thinking she would always surprise her by teasing or joking about something. Luka sighed and smiled.

"Heh, yeah, one of my old friends loved doing that to me.. But it's fine. Friends do these things right?" The teal haired diva looked on her.

"Friends? We're already friends?" Luka nodded slowly, then thought that maybe it was to soon for that.

"I-I'm sorry.. Maybe you don't-" however she cut herself off when the teal eyes became as wide as golf balls and a smile was put on the tealette's features.

"Yay! I'm friends with Luka! I'm soooooo HAPPY! Because at first I thought that maybe you didn't want to be all buddy buddy with me because of my popularity and I was even afraid you hated me. ButI'mrealgladandexcitedandstuffand..." She stopped to breathe and Luka had a hard time to keep up with her fast talking. But finally she smiled like a excited child going to an amusement park and her eyes sparkled. "I would love being friends with you!" The pinkette blinked.

"Miku-San? Can I do something I've wanted to do since I met you now that we're friends?" She asked and the tealette nodded.

"Sure, what is it-?" Luka interrupted her with a tight hug which surprised her and before getting to say anything the taller shrieked.

"You're the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She squealed and at first Miku stood there shocked but then she smiled, or more grinned and hugged the pinkette back around the waist since that was where she could reach at the moment. She actually liked being hugged like this. Luka didn't remember the last time she hugged someone like this, especially with a girl, and they didn't reject her. Or okay, she did remember and that was ten years ago.

"Thanks, and know what? You're the most beautiful thing I've seen in a while." She said with a proud grin. Many thought Miku as a innocent girl who said the most childish things and that one bad or perverted thought would taint her, and Luka was no exemption, just she blushed lightly at the comment.

"T-Thanks.." They stayed like that for a while in silence until Miku broke it with a content sigh.

"Alrighty! Let's get this tour over with so I can show you your room." The two let go of each other and the teal ball of energy showed Luka around the manor. All throughout the tour both had a smile on their faces. Miku made jokes and childish remarks while Luka giggled and tried to stay calm. Remember, I said tried. She had a bit of a hard time since her teal co-star was just to adorable for her own good. "And here~ is your room." She opened the door and was met with a quiete pink room.

It didn't surprise her, she had never of course been in the pinkette's room so she looked around a bit.

"It looks just like I left it. I'm glad Lily or Meiko didn't come on in and do something in here." Luka said with a chuckle. She noticed the teal eyes looking curiously around and it made her smile. "From the looks of it you haven't peeked in here either."

"No! Of course I haven't. Even if I was curious now and then and the twins sometimes bugged me to go in here I never did. I respect people's privacy." She said in a matter of fact way and the pinkette giggled.

"Well I'm glad about that then." Miku looked proud of herself and then walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you to settle in. I'm gonna go and see if my brother needs help with the cooking. He's cooking tonight. Oh and remember, after Luki it's your turn. I'm cooking tomorrow.. Hm.. Wonder what I'll do?" She mumbled and left the room. Walking down the stairs she was met with her brother who gave her some plates.

"Can you put these around the table sis?" He asked cheerily and she happily obliged. Putting them all around the big table she counted them and saw that there was one missing. "Can you give me another plate bro! There's one missing."

"Oh right! I forgot Luka-San eats here now too. Here you go!" He threw a plate which she easily catched.

"Forgetter! You don't forget someone like Luka." He chuckled and started placing out the food.

"Well, well.. I see my sister have a crush already. Don't worry I won't tell since you helped me with Luki before." She frowned.

"I have not! Mikou-nii you're mean!"

"Am not, you like Luka-sama don't deny it!" She blushed and stuck out her tongue.

"I am because it's not true, I like her as a friend!"

"That's what you said about Kaito too! And then you were together for a year before you dumped him and he got together with Meiko." She frowned even more now.

"Shut up! What about you with Haku-senpai then?!" Now it was his turn to frown.

"Hey, that was like six years ago." She huffed.

"Me and Kaito was seven years ago!"

"Well back to the subject then. You have a crush on her and it's so easy to see it's not even funny. You've never acted like you do with anyone like that since Kaito. And besides, she's taken a liking to you too right?" She blushed and looked away.

"We're friends Mikou-nii, nothing more." He smiled gently with a shrug.

"Me and Luki was that too. Speaking of friends, do you know if you ever see your old friend again?" She looked towards the stairs then sneaked closer to Mikou.

"I don't know.. But I think I know why it clicked with Luka.. She has the same eyes as Lulu.. And she's as kind, a bit weirder but still.."

"You don't think-" she shrugged.

"I don't know.. But it's to early for me to say something like that. Me and her met just today and we're trying to become good friends, even though we already are." After a while Mikou called for dinner in the speakers that were around the manor since going around telling everyone that it was dinner would take to long. Everyone came in seconds and sat down. It was always talk before anyone took anything. Miku could see her brother sit with Luki and she looked for another certain pinkette.

Then she finally came down the stairs and Miku pounced on her and hugged her arm.

"There you are! You're slow." She said with a cheerful grin making told girl blush immensely due to the fact that Miku was hugging onto her. "Come on." She lead her to the table and sat her down. The blue gaze looked slightly to the side where some other Vocaloids sat. She knew all their names but she hadn't really met them before. "And I'll sit right here!" Sitting down beside her Miku put on her usual childish smile. Though she did notice Luka being a bit uneasy.

"I haven't really eaten with everyone before..." She muttered but the teal diva brushed it away.

"Well it's fine, everyone have their people to talk with anyway. So stick with me through this dinner and you should be okay for a couple of days." The pinkette smiled and turned her full attention on the cute girl beside her. "So, if we're gonna be good friends then we need to know a bit about each other right? So if it's not to childish how about a game of Q and A?" She exclaimed playfully as she took some of the food on the table.

"Sounds fun, sure.. You go first." The tealette thought for a while then looked on her food.

"What's your favorite type of food?" Luka chuckled.

"Take the easy questions first huh? Alright Ehm.. Well to be honest it's ultimately tuna. It sounds weird but I can seriously eat it in any shape or form." She said with a smile.

"Well it doesn't sound as weird as me liking raw leeks. Can seriously eat them as they are but also like this when they're cooked. Mikou-nee love them too so that's part of the reason why there leek in the food. Oh and why there so much tuna? Your brother loves it too right so always when he's over for dinner Mikou-nee makes sure there's tuna in the dish when he's making the food." She explained and pointed at the two who seemed to have hell of a time.

"I can understand that. And since you answered what you like for food I'll take another question.. Hm.. What's your favorite color?" The girl blushed a bit but pointed at Luka's hair.

"Hehe, it's the same color as your hair.. It's a bit embarrassing but it really is." She said with a sheepish smile.

"Really? Hm.. That's funny cause my favorite color is teal, the same as your hair." Miku brightened up at this and smiled.

"That's cool. But my turn, Ehm.. Expect singing.. What you like to do on your free time?"

"Well I do mostly just write new songs but what I really like is just going out and get some fresh air and even go to do something with my friends.. I really like to just hang out maybe go to a karaoke place or something it depends on my mood."

"Me too, though I mostly like to hang out all the time since I'm almost always in a good mood. So if you feel lonely you're free to give my door a knock. Besides me being a social animal I'll probably come and knock on your door before you knock on mine, so you'll have to tell me if I'm being to clingy." She said and scratched the back of her head with a awkward smile._That's my line, you being so cute will probably make me go after you like a freaking stalker! _Luka thought and smiled, masking her thoughts.

"It's okay, we're suppose to be together a lot for work and such so it's fine, come knock on my door whenever you want." _Masking the fact that I want you to come knock on my door.._

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and I forgot to say thanks for the offer when it came to me being lonely, that can happen sometimes so thanks." Miku smiled proudly and sat straight.

"Alright, your welcome, but now it's your turn."

"Okay.. Besides singing.. What would you have wanted to do? Or what's your hobby expect for singing?" Miku tilted her head and closed her eyes in a rather cute way and Luka almost gulped as her brain just went in all kind of directions.

"Well~ I like writing, not only songs but small stories of sort. I've never really shown anyone though.."

"Really? Mind if I get to read one? I like drawing so I sometimes go outside somewhere and just draw some random place and sometimes I can draw people.. But I've never really shown my pictures to anyone before either.."

"Then what about I show you my stories and you show me a picture or two that you've made?" Luka looked a bit hesitant to the idea.

"I'm not sure that-" Miku put on a puppy like face and said, with fake innocence.

"Please Luka-chan~" And I promise, Luka was _this _close to fainting because of cuteness overload. Her brain was seriously overloaded and with no doubt steam was coming out from on top of her head. And her body worked faster then her head so she nodded.

"S-Sure.. If that's what you want." The tealette smiled and stabbed a piece of leek and put it in her mouth.

"Thanks Luka-senpai." Now she was using -senpai at end of her name? Is this girl going to settle for something or what?

"N-No problem Miku-San.." she then sighed in defeat, Miku was to cute for it to be healthy. at least for it to be healthy for Luka. The two continued their talk and were to busy in being in their own little world that they didn't notice everyone throwing looks on them constantly.

"Don't you think those two look cute?" Mikou asked Luki who grinned.

"I know right? I've never seen Luka like that for a while.." suddenly the two heard a whisper from the side and they looked to the side to see the two blond twins. they were grinning.

"We bet you that your sisters will be a couple in a few weeks!" the two said in sync and the two brothers looked on them then on their siblings.

"Sure, we'll take that bet, cause I believe so myself as well, sister like brother." Luki said and hooked his arm around Mikou's neck.

"By the way why a few weeks? the way I see it, it'll only take a couple of days." Mikou said and looked on the two, it almost looked like a picture in a manga, with light and flowers all around the two. but Len and Rin shook their heads.

"No, Miku's to dense for that. but we think Luka-nee will catch on since she seems to have a little problem already with saying no to Miku." Luki chuckled.

"Yeah, my sister have a weakness for cute things. and seeing her reaction not so long ago I bet she already find Miku-chan real cute. not that I blame her, you sister is real cute, how the heck did your mom make someone who looks so innocent and sweet?" the tealette forced down a laugh since he didn't want to wake his sister's interest.

"The same way she popped out someone like me. but just to warn you once again Luki dear, she's not as innocent as she looks, she have her moments and don't piss her off." the pinkette chuckled with a nod.

"Yeah, I know.. and you have a point there, if she can pop out someone as sweet and sexy as you why not a sweet and seemingly innocent girl?" Mikou blushed but brushed it off.

"Alright Luki, that's enough. not by the dinner table. besides, we have young here." he pointed out towards Len and Rin who wasn't even paying attention to them anymore. Luki just shrugged and went on with his dinner. it went rather smoothly and Luka had a better time then she thought she would have. After dinner she told Miku that she'd be in her room in a second, she had to talk to Meiko and Lily since she had noticed the small signs the two had given her.

"Luka! Gurl you're on fire!" Lily exclaimed and faked her fainting into Meiko's arms who also looked like she was about to faint herself.

"Ehm.. excuse me?" the two grinned and put their arms around her shoulders.

"Don't play dumb with us! We know you to well for that shit. What the heck are you cookin with Miku huh?!" Luka blushed but sighed and untangled herself from them.

"Nothing's cookin, we're suppose to become good friends so we can cooperate for the upcoming songs we're gonna do together."

"Oh really? then how come you look like you're melting every time she throws one of those childish smiles of hers on ya? Someone's cuteness senses are kicking in big time!" They both teased in sync and the pinkette almost face palmed.

"I-It's not like that.. Sure I think she's.. extremely cute, BUT that doesn't mean I'm cookin anything with Miku, I can think a stuffed animal is cute and that-"

"LUKA! ATTENTION!" Meiko almost shouted and the pink star actually stood straight like a soldier and the brunette looked her in the eyes. "You comparing Miku with a cute stuffed animal just adds to the fact that you think she's cuter then a stuffed animal right?"

"M-Meiko that didn't make any sense-"

"DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TALK!?" her mouth shut and she backed her head a bit when Meiko's gaze came even closer to her. "Now, both me and Lily noticed your reaction to Miku's famous puppy face, you haven't been like that for a couple of years. now am I wrong?" Luka gulped and shook her head. "And the fact that you're like that towards Miku now only is even more of a reason for us to think that you, my dear lovely Luka-chan, have taken a liking to Crypton's innocent princess."

"But that doesn't mean-" However Meiko gave her a warning glare and the pinkette gulped while staying quiet.

"We know that doesn't mean that you're in love with the chick Luka, we're not stupid, you met her today. But we are saying that if you keep this up you'll have a small crush for the girl in no time. and we're cheering you on. and just so you don't need to worry, Miku's to dense and innocent to really care about gender, so I think you'll be fine." Lily exclaimed with a thumbs up. the blue gaze fell on Meiko who just smiled and nodded.

"YOU TWO ARE IDIOTS!" she finally shouted and the two shrunk a bit while looking on her. she was about to say something else however a soft a childish call snapped her anger in half as she turned around to see Miku standing there, hands behind her back leaning forward while tilting her head cutely.

"Luka-senpai what's wrong? You took so long so I had to go and look for you. hm? oh, hi Lily-nee, Meiko-nee." the two waved at her and Luka smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, these two just.. joked a bit with me.." the teal eyes looked questioning on her.

"Really? so that's why you were screaming?"

"Yeah.." the tealette turned to Lily and Meiko who both felt like they were getting eyed up by the devil. Miku looked innocent and sweet to Luka but the other two who had experienced Miku's bad side before could feel the evil aura around her. she smiled which scared them even more and they both backed a step away.

"W-We didn't joke about something bad, we just teased her about something we promise!" Lily said trying to defend herself and Meiko who quickly nodded. Luka was confused as to why they seemed so scared of Miku but all the girl did was smile and sharply turn around.

"Well then shall we go Luka-senpai?" Even though she had no idea what was going on she followed the tealette up the stairs towards her room and now that she walked behind Miku she could see that she was holding a small computer. She guessed that was where her stories were. and unknown to Luka, behind the computer was a leek that she probably would have used on the two other stars.

"Alright, you want to show your drawings first or do you want me to show my story first?" she shrugged.

"I don't care.."

"Okay then read this first then!" the laptop was put on her lap and there was already a window open with text on it. when did she do this? shrugging it off she read, it went on for a good hour and Miku didn't seem to care how long it took. when the blue gaze looked up she was half sleeping with the leek hanging from her mouth.

"Ehm.. Miku-san? I'm done.." but the tealette didn't move. she seemed so peaceful and waking her up was Luka's last choice as she just sat there looking on her face. now that she got a good look on Miku, her face was very similar to her old friend she had ten years ago. the pinkette remembered the promise she had made and is still looking for her teal eyed friend.

"But it has been ten years.." she sighed out and looked on the tealette. she did resemble her a lot, their personalities were almost identical and so was their eyes. but it was impossible for it to be her right? the girl she knew would probably be to shy to perform in front of an audience. "Aren't I a dreamer.." even though she hadn't let go of her promise to meet her again Miku couldn't possibly be her.

"I miss her though.. here I am talking to myself when the girl I should be talking to is half asleep, Miku-san wake up." she shook her lightly but it didn't seem to work. finally she poked the leek and the teal eyes sprung open and before Luka knew it, she was flat on her back with the tealette straddling her, the leek now on the floor. "M-Miku-san?" once she knew what she was doing, Miku's face turned red as a tomato and she jumped straight up in the air and landed on her feet, hands in front of her defensively.

"I-I-I'm sorry! It's-It's a reflex! I-I didn't mean-" Luka just looked up on the roof stupidly, wondering what just happened. Miku was blurting out excuse after excuse, not sure which one would be the best. the pinkette sat up, blinked several times then looked on the panicked girl. _Is it just me.. or does she look even cuter flustered? _she almost blushed at her own thoughts and shook her head.

"A-And I-I didn't mean- I'm sorry!" she finally said, shutting up and having her arms over her head, like she was afraid Luka would hit her.

"Ehm.." was all Luka could muster and the teal eyes looked up on her. _HOLY SHIT SHE'S ADORABLE! _her mind screamed and gulped. Miku had covered her face with her hands but now they were lowered revealing apologizing eyes. "I-It's fine.. I was just surprised.." now they looked like they asked her something. _really? so you're not mad at me? _"I said it's fine Miku-san.. I just didn't expect you to be able to flip me over like that.."

"I-I didn't mean to.. It's a stupid reflex I have and I don't even know what triggers it." _It was probably me touching her leek. note to self, DON'T. TOUCH. the leek... _Luka thought and sighed and laid back down looking on the roof. "L-Luka-senpai? you're not angry at me are you?" the tealette leaned over the older star and looked on her, thus showing Luka her rather apologetic and concerned looking face.

the pinkette's cheeks grew hot at the sight and she covered her eyes with her arm. _Why does she have to be so adorable? _"I knew it, you are mad at me. I'm sorry!" Miku seemed to be having her worst day ever. she had accidentally thrown her idol onto her back and straddled her and probably had seemed like a freak. and now she was mad at her!

"I-I'm not mad at you Miku-chan.." _Huh? what did she just call me? _the teal eyes looked on the pinkette who slowly sat up once again, a smile on her face. she reached over and put her hand on the top of Miku's head. "So stop looking so sad, I think you're cuter with a smile on your face." the tealette blushed and without them knowing, the girls brothers plus the twins and even Meiko and Lily was outside their door.

"You still so sure about that it will only take a few weeks?" Mikou asked and the twins nodded and talked in sync.

"Just wait, three, two, one." Miku grinned and shot up to her feet.

"Thanks Luka-senpai, I feel a lot better now that I know you're not mad at me. By the way can I look on your pictures now?" she seemed very excited all of a sudden and everyone expect the twins face palmed.

"She totally destroyed the mood.." Lily said and the others agreed. Luka looked a bit surprised but then just chuckled and stood up herself.

"Sure, just give me a second." she then quickly dashed to the door and threw it open, glaring at the six people just outside it. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked coldly and they smiled nervously.

"We were just ehm.. cleaning the floor!" Meiko said and they all agreed while pretending to inspect the floor. Luka smiled and crouched down to their level.

"Oh really? so you think it's slippery enough?" she asked and they gulped.

"Y-Yeah, it's shinning and probably anything could just glide over it." the pinkette nodded slowly then reached a hand out to Miku.

"Miku-san can I borrow your leek?"

"Sure if you don't call me -san anymore. I liked the -chan much better."

"Agreed." Miku gave Luka the leek and she looked down the corridor. "Watch out down there!" she shouted to the ones downstairs and before the six stars could react, the pinkette raised the leek like a baseball bat and swung at them so they glided on the floor along the corridor and down the stairs. laying in a bundle of people they all groaned.

"Alright, first thing we've learned about Luka-nee Len.. never listen outside her door.." her twin nodded as they got a few looks from the other Vocaloids. Luka nodded contently and walked back in to the room and gave Miku her leek back. it hadn't even gotten a scratch. the tealette who had seen the pinkette's performance wasn't showing any sign of fear towards her actions. more likely she glowed with amazement for her.

"Holy shit, that was awesome! you almost did that better then me! and I'm used to doing that with a leek!" Luka just giggled.

"Yeah well.. I normally do it with a tuna but I left it at my place so your leek was my best option. I'm sorry if I broke it or something."

"No, it's whole and I thought only I could do that without it breaking! you're even more awesome then I thought Luka-senpai!" she was literally beaming and the pink diva couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I got plenty of practice from doing it on Luki and the two other idiots."

"You mean Meiko-nee and Lily-nee?"

"Yeah, that's not the first time I've caught them by my door. they did the same thing when I was together with Gakupo." suddenly the teal eyes grew wide.

"Wait.. was? I thought you guys still were a couple?"

"No, sadly it didn't work out, I broke up with him cause I didn't feel it for him anymore."

"Aw.. that's sad.. I thought you two looked cute together." Luka blushed lightly and to hide it walked to her desk.

"You wanted to see my drawings right?" Miku seemed to forget about their previous talk as she dashed to her side and looked over her shoulder as she pulled out some papers that had beautiful drawings on them. most of them were of places like a park. but there were also some drawings and doodles of people.

"These are real good Luka-senpai.. hey, what's this one?" she picked up one which had a house on it. there were also a big fence and it looked like kids without eyes or something running around seeming to have fun.

"Oh, that's a place I was at most of my childhood. I had real fun." the teal eyes looked all over the drawing, and everything about it reminded her of the orphanage she was at ten years ago. she was about to lay the drawing down when she noticed something else. all the children we're playing, but behind all of them she now noticed two kids who played by themselves.

"Why are there two kids who aren't playing with the others?" she asked and Luka looked over and just smiled.

"Well when I was there, there were always two kids who played for themselves. and they didn't look like they wanted to leave each others sides. and I just drew them as I remember it.." Of course Luka had just drawn herself and her friend. they usually just were by themselves.

"Heh, that sounds a bit sad.."

"I don't think so, they seemed to have a lot of fun. and sure they don't have loads of friends but as long as they have each other I don't see the sad part." Miku's mood seemed to turn as she heard Luka's words. she had her ideas on who these two girls were but she was gonna ask anyway.

"What happened to them? or did you leave before you could find out?" Luka shrugged and looked away.

"They got separated.. and probably haven't seen each other since.." her tone was cloudy and the tealette sighed.

"I think they'll probably see each other again though.. maybe it'll take some time but I bet they're gonna meet again." Luka's eyes widened as she looked on Miku who had a content smile on her face.

"Miku.." They stayed in silence for a while until the tealette placed the drawing down and turned to Luka with a cheery smile.

"Alright! that's enough gloom. It's getting late and tomorrow we're gonna move some things from your house to here so we better rest. and we both have a lot to do since I bet Wolf probably will make us go and hang out in public since we want the fans to know we're friends and yadda yadda but anyway." she walked around Luka so her back was towards the door. "Can I do something for a sec?"

"Ehm.. Sure." Miku walked up close to her, took a hold of her shoulder and leaned up, her lips lightly touching Luka's temple. the pinkette blushed immensely but Miku just smiled.

"Hehe, now we're officially friends! Good night!" she then dashed out leaving Luka in a shocked and dazed state. after she came out of it she went to her bed and collapsed on it._  
_

"She's going to be the death of me I can already tell.." she said to herself with a sigh. but even thinking like that, she did feel very pleasant thinking of her new found friend. "Hatsune Miku huh?"

**Me: and there you have it cubs! My new story have begun! MUAHAHA! However only the first chapter is going to be this long I apologize.**

**Miku: alright Wolf calm down. so what's the deal here?**

**Me: The deal here is that you're dense and Luka's overly obsessed with cute things! yes, I'm trying with the comedy in this one. And you totally destroyed the mood there. and just so you cubs know, there will b a lot of that.**

**Miku: well you made me that way! and I also noticed this story is rated M?**

**Me: yep! It's for the swearing and possible sexual content later on X3 so If you liked the chapter and the story itself, please review and tell me your opinions and ideas :3**

**Luka: meaning I'm gonna..? We are gonna..? *nosebleed***

**Miku: Luka! What the heck!?**

**Me: hehe, yes Luka-chan here is gonna be a bit of a pervert in this one as well. so have fun Miku, Luka go fetch! *picks Miku up and throws her at a bed.***

**Luka: O.O *dashes over***

**Miku: AH! Wolf I'm gonna get you for this! L-Luka no!**

**Luka: see you next time everybody, Miku stop struggling so much, jeez I'm gonna have to bind you to the bed post aren't I?**

**Me: Here, *Gives Luka Miku's lose tie.* but be gentle with her now. *walks away and closes the door when some strange noises start coming out of it.* hehe X3**


	2. Chapter 2 House Tour, Crazy Party

_As I said.. she'll be the death of me.. _Luka sighed as she peeked over at the tealette once again. she was literally bouncing in her seat, leaning over the door of the sports car they were in.

"Your car is AWESOME Luka-senpai! and it suits you, and have I told you that you look like a badass with this car plus the fact that you're so calm like that!" the pinkette shrugged. she was siting really relaxed with on arm on the back of her seat while she had one hand on the wheel. brushing some of her hair behind her ear she looked on Miku who was just smiling brightly.

"Well thanks I guess. heh, not to be rude Miku-chan but you do know the seat belt will have no purpose if half your body is outside the car." teal eyes blinked then looked down. and indeed, half her body was over the door. she had been so busy wanting to look out she didn't even know how she leaned over it.

"Ehm.. obs.. hehe, Sorry, I'll just sit down.." she said while blushing lightly. sitting down she looked down on her knees and fiddled with her hands. _I'm not even gonna say it.. you already know so what's the point in saying it a thousand times? ugh.. my head hurts.. _Luka rubbed her temples as they came to a red light.

"Do you have a headache?" Miku innocently asked and the pink haired diva just nodded.

"You could say that.. but it's nothing to worry about. we're almost at my place by the way." the tealette perked up at this and looked out the window again. after a while however she felt Luka grab the lower part of her shirt and pull her down on the seat again. "What did you say? _I'll just sit down?_" she smiled sheepishly and then held onto her seat so she wouldn't get back up.

"Alright Miku-chan, you can let go of the seat now. time to get out while the car is not moving." Luka teased and Miku pouted.

"I'm sorry Luka-senpai." she then jumped out of the car and looked on the house. _IT'S HUGE! _her eyes widened at the sight. it was a manor all in itself. and she lived here all alone?

"We're just getting a few small things from my room that I wouldn't want to leave here while I'm at the manor... ehm.. Miku-chan? hello?" she waved her hand in the girls face but still no response. then the doors opened and closed and a man with brown hair up in a ponytail looked on them with a smile.

"Ah, Luka-sama you're back.. this must be Hatsune Miku-san pleased to meet you I'm the care taker here, Dazel." however the tealette still didn't move. "Ehm.. is she okay?" Luka sighed and crouched down in front of Miku.

"Can you take her arms Dazel-san?" he did as told and the pinkette scooped up her legs and stood up, Dazel holding onto the diva's arms made her lean onto Luka's back. "There, you can let them go now." he did so and now Miku was officially getting a piggyback ride.

"Ehm.. is she okay?" he asked again and she sighed.

"I think something in her snapped when she saw how big my house was.. it's fine, she'll probably snap out of it soon." she then started walking towards the doors and Dazel opened them. "I'm here to get some things to move to the Vocaloid manor since I'll be living there for a while now." the caretaker nodded.

"Alright, want me to come up with some snacks later?" she shrugged and looked on the tealette who now, without her noticing, had gone back to normal and were just looking around.

"Miku-chan why didn't you say something?" Luka asked in a flat tone but the tealette just smiled.

"Because then I was afraid you'd put me down. and if you did that I wouldn't be able to look around from a higher viewpoint." she said cheerily and the pinkette sighed once again.

"You could have told me. if you don't want to be let down then for this only, I'll carry you okay?" the girl shrieked and hugged her around the neck.

"Thanks Luka-senpai!" Dazel looked on them then whispered to Luka.

"Is it just me, or is Miku-san acting a bit like a child?"

"No.. it's not just you.." others would probably find this sort of childish behavior annoying especially from a 16 year old pop star. though to Luka, this sort of behavior was reminding her of Miu so she was actually rather okay with it. if anything she was actually rather happy right now herself as she went on a small tour of the house since Miku requested it.

"And there's the kitchen. oh that reminds me, Dazel-san do we have any raw leeks in the fridge?" at the sound of the vegetable the tealette's eyes widened and cat ears popped out, being directed towards the man while a tail was swaying back and forth. he looked on the ears and the tail and looked back at the pink diva who just shrugged.

"Ehm.. I do believe we have some. why do you ask?"

"Great can you go over there and throw one over." he obliged even though he seemed very confused. getting one he actually threw it over and non of the stars caught it with their hands. though Miku's tail took a hold of it before it hit the ground and brought it up to her mouth where she took it and held it there like she was holding a lollipop.

"Thanks Dazel. alright Miku-chan, shall we go to my room or do you want a ride through the garden first?" the tealette thought for a while before pointing the leek towards the outside. "Okay, wait a minute.." she got a better hold of the teal diva then walked towards the balcony. managing to open it with Miku's help they walked outside and the girl almost dropped her leek as her mouth was put agape.

"Yofr garshen ish asheom!" she tried saying with the leek still in her mouth and Luka laughed.

"I'm not entirely sure what you just said but if I had to guess, my answer probably would be thank you, I'm glad you think so." the tealette blushed lightly then took the leek in one of her hands and plopped it out.

"Well it is awesome, I mean, LOOK FOR LEEKS SAKE! You're fudging growing fresh leeks! IN YOUR GARDEN! not to mention you have a pond! with.." she actually jumped off Luka, ran to the pond looked in it then ran back and jumped back onto her back. "With tuna fishes in it! ...Oh, Oh I see what you did there, smart writing there."

"Miku, who are you talking to?"

"No one! anyway tuna fishes! by the way you don't eat those right?" the pinkette chuckled.

"No, those are for Tako Luka, she likes riding them. that and if they get eaten depends on her."

"Who's Tako Luka? and why does she have your name in it's name?" Luka took them to the pond then nodded towards something that swam around in the pond together with the tuna. it was a pink octopus and it actually had a face looking a bit like Luka's. "Oh.. that's why."

"She's usually in this pond or anywhere else in the house. though her favorite spot is on top of my head. she's very nice to talk to. hello Tako!" the octopus lifted a tentacle and waved to Miku's surprise. it then went and caught a tuna and it looked quite happy as it went off riding it like a horse.

"Huh.. what a cute octopus. Tako Luka, I'll remember that. so even octopuses wants to have your face, no wonder. it's beautiful so who doesn't want it?" she joked and the pinkette blushed lightly.

"Thanks.. I think.. but anyhow, let's get on with this shall we? there's still a lot more of the garden to see." Miku gaped as they rounded a corner.

"Alright I'm gonna ask right now.. How big is this garden and most importantly... How many leeks grow here?" Luka could have face palmed if she could but, she couldn't so all she did was laugh at the girl's obsession with leeks.

"You're one weird vegetable." the tealette blinked in confusion.

"Huh? vegetable? I'm no vegetable, if I didn't eat to many leeks that is and turned to one.."

"No, you didn't, but you're still a weird vegetable. anyway let's go." she continued walking and every now and then she would laugh at Miku's awed face as they went from one place to the other. the girl would throw comments like, "Oh look there's a bird! wait birds are normal to have.. But wait is that a cage full of birds? do you have a zoo here by any chance? oh look there's another pond! or is it the same one? have we gone in a circle?"

her attention would go to one thing to the other and it got Luka thinking about how the hell this girl could stand working, that's pretty much doing one thing then go to another thing and so on. how could she even keep herself in one place with this energy?

"Hey, Miku-chan I'll drop you if you move around so much."

"Ops.. sorry.." she placed her arms around the pinkette's neck and rested her head on her shoulder. they went into the house again and Luka started going up the stairs. "Luka-senpai? If it's hard for you I'll get off.." but the pinkette just shook her head.

"No, if I'm able to carry a drunk Meiko up the stairs I think I can manage you."

"Drunk Meiko? oh, so Meiko-nee have been here?"

"Yeah, it happens that when we go out she gets a bit drunk.. but it's alright, even drunk Meiko knows what she's doing... most of the time.. but when we're close to my house I let her sleep over. and it's kind of funny how you hear her groan in the morning due to the hangover the next day." she chuckled at the memory and the tealette nodded slowly.

"So this is where she is when she's gone huh? I always wondered where she went. I was always confused when Lily and Meiko-nee went out and then only Lily-nee came back."

"She helps me with Meiko then she manages to go home. but she also gets real drunk sometimes and I sometimes have to go in between her and Meiko."

"Hm? why's that?" Luka stopped for a second before she shrugged and continued.

"You do things when drunk and those two are no exception.. and when they're together and drunk... well some things happen and I have to go between them before they do something stupid. not as in hurting each other but.. kind of.." Miku looked questioning on her and she blushed a bit and before she knew it she was in front of her door. "Let's not talk about that anymore. oh hey here's my door. wanna get off now?"

the tealette didn't seem convinced but jump off and Luka stretched. she opened the door and teal eyes went all over the place. the room was pink, _figures_, it was pretty big, with a big bed, closet, a desk, two nightstands, a rather big window where you could even sit on the windowsill, a body mirror, even an entrance for a bathroom.

"Wow, this is a pretty room Luka-senpai." the girl in question shrugged as she closed the door.

"I guess, to be honest I'm not good with all the fancy stuff but my manager insisted that I live in a house that deserves me or something.. I think it's to much but maybe that's just me. and to be even more honest I find it boring sometimes, it's a big house and sure Dazel is here and takes care of it with some maids now and then but it gets real lonely in such a big house.." Miku walked up to the window and looked out. it had a good view of the pond where Tako were.

"I can understand the lonely part. I hate being alone. sure sometimes I want to be alone but when I don't I just feel scared." Miku shivered at the thought but turned to Luka with a smile. "But now that you're moving to the Vocaloid manor for the time being you won't feel lonely anymore. though if you want to be left alone it's best to lock the door and put up a note saying, leave me alone! I have to do that a few times when the twins are being annoying."

"Heh, thanks for the warning."

"No probs! now, what was it you wanted to get from here to the manor?" Luka walked to the closet and opened it. there were a bunch of clothes in there but she seemed to be looking for something special.

"Ah, there it is." she took out a box and put it down on the floor. "And then I need.." she dived back in and some clothes flew out landing on the box and when she came out she surprisingly came out with a pair of headphones on her head. Miku recognized them as Luka's favorite headphones she usually have on concerts. she then swiftly walked to her desk and dug around there for a while.

"There we go. the rest I have at the manor."

"I'm sorry if I'm to curious but what's in the box?"

"Well.. some personal things I've had since I was little. didn't want to leave it here." Miku nodded slowly then decided that it would be for the best if she didn't go further in the matter. they walked back to the car and packed the things in the trunk. the tealette looked rather excited to be back in the car.

"It's gonna be lonely here without you Luka-san." Dazel said.

"You'll be fine. besides, I might come back, until then take care of the house for me."

"Of course... ehm Luka-san.. I think there's someone else who wants to come with you.." she blinked then noticed how Miku was holding back laughter and she looked up to see Tako sitting on top of her head.

"Tako.. fine you can come but only because I do have a little aquarium in my room.." the octopus looked rather happy as it glided down to Luka's lap.

"Nice to meet you Tako-chan, I'm Miku." the tealette waved and the pink creature actually crawled over and sat on top of her head making her laugh. "Your octopus is rather funny Luka."

"That's sign meaning I like you, let's climb up on her head and see if she's so nice to let me stay there. and if you let her you're pretty much her best friend. that and if you give her tuna she'll pretty much love you."

"Hehe, well can I feed her when we get home?" Luka rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Sure, but not to much though. just one small can. she's already eaten today."

"Yay! hear that Tako-chan? I can feed you tuna when we get home." she raised a hand and Tako actually raised her tentacle and gave her a high five. "Cool, she can do high fives! I think I'll be good friends with your octopus." the pinkette chuckled and started driving out.

"Sure but can you SIT her down on your lap or something." her voice had actually become a little stern and Miku smirked while she put Tako down.

"Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not! Why would I be jealous at a octopus?! besides, What should I be jealous about? about you being friends with a animal? pff, no way." _Alright, maybe just a little.. _Luka thought with a mental sigh. Miku just giggled and played a bit with Tako on the drive home. when they got there Meiko and Lily jumped them.

"Hey, you guys are finally back!" they sneaked over to Luka and whispered. "You were there a awful long time ALONE with her." she blushed immensely.

"S-Shut up, we didn't do anything!" she hissed back and the two snickered but then returned to their front.

"Anyway! we have decided, meaning not just us two but all the Vocaloids currently in this manor." they gestured to the other singers in the room who were all smiling for some reason. "Since it's been a long time since Luka have been living here, we have decided that we're gonna throw a little welcome party tonight."

"You shouldn't have to-" Luka started but Miku jumped in front of her with a bright smile.

"That sounds like fun! doesn't it Luka-senpai? see everyone's glad you've come to live here for a while." she made a rather cute smile and the pinkette's brain just shut down. Lily knew that expression and walked over to Miku.

"Hey Miku-chan?" the tealette turned and suddenly she found herself getting a light kiss on the forehead from the blond. this woke Luka up and her whole body tensed. the tealette blushed lightly but didn't stop her or push her away. "There, I think that helped." she said and patted her head.

"Huh? helped?" the blond went up to Luka and smirked.

"You back to the living?"

"Yeah, but there was no need to do _that _for me to come back." she growled quietly and Lily chuckled.

"Maybe not. but see, I told you. she's to innocent and dense to care about who kiss her. sure, I didn't really _kiss _her, I would get pummeled afterwards. not by her but by someone else I know. anyway, my point is she don't care about gender."

"I told you I don't think of her in that way! she's adorable yes but I don't-"

"Aw, you think she's adorable? that's so sweet." no one could hear what they were saying and Meiko walked over to Miku.

"They're known for being able to have whisper fights. better get used to it." Luka growled and pointed at Tako who was currently on the tealette's head.

"Tako.." the octopus turned to her. she pointed at Lily. "Go fetch." the blond's eyes widened then she looked on the pink creature.

"No, wait a minute, I-I didn't mean-" however she didn't get further due to Tako taking a hold of her face and she fell over.

"Ehm.. is Tako-chan going to eat Lily-nee?"

"No, when I tell her to go fetch it just means knock yourself out.. meaning she probably will knock the person out." the teal eyes looked on Lily who indeed had stopped moving.

"Neat!" she said with a smile and picked up Tako from the ground. "But you'll come to the party right Luka-senpai?" the pink haired diva thought for a while then looked on Miku and her mind was set.

"Alright, sure, But can't party to long into the night, we have work tomorrow."

* * *

And leave it to the older Vocaloids to bring beer to the party. great, Luka kept her eyes on Miku and the twins so they wouldn't drink any of it. they didn't even seem to care, apparently they weren't even interested in the beer or anything. the two siblings were to busy bugging Meiko and Lily while they drank themselves drunk. or more like the boys wanted them drunk.

it was rather disgusting to Luka. especially Kaito wanted Meiko drunk of course, so he could go up to his room with her and probably have sex. though it was rather surprising to her that the brunette hadn't done so already. she seemed to even deny the boy and continue being with Lily. she wondered why.

"Hey.. Luka-senpai?" the blue gaze turned to the tealette who were looking where she had been looking.

"Hm? what is it?" Miku looked on Kaito and sighed.

"I wonder if he'd do something like that if we were still together.. I'm not saying I'm jealous.. I'm saying I wouldn't like it.." she said quietly and Luka looked back towards the trio.

"Well.. if he had tried I would probably have tried to reason with him. you don't try and get a 16 year old drunk. that's just not right. that and I'd stop him anyway since you're not even suppose to drink that stuff yet." she joked and rubbed her hand on the top of Miku's head like she was some puppy and she actually smiled, leaning into the gesture.

"Thanks Luka-senpai." the mood around them were nice all until Miku spoke again, pointing towards one of the tables. "By the way.. is it healthy for a octopus to drink stuff like that?" she asked and Luka turned to see Tako actually drinking some of the beer.

"GAH! TAKO! DON'T DRINK THAT!" she dashed over and ripped the pink octopus from the table and looked on her. "BAD octopus!" though Tako didn't seem to care much for her as it's eyes just went in circles and it had a stupid smile on it's face. "Great.. not only do I have to handle drunk friends.. now I have a fucking drunk octopus as well!" she then felt Miku's hands cover hers and she looked down on the tealette who smiled and took Tako from her hands.

"Come on, I think there's a way to get Tako-chan back to normal." she walked over to the kitchen then pulled out a bottle signed with a small patch of paper saying "Sea water."

"Ehm.. why do you have bottles filled with sea water?"

"Eh.. it's a bit ridiculous but Kaito tried to make sea salt ice cream at one point in his life." she said rolling her eyes before opening the bottle and somehow managed to make the pink creature drink it. And after a while, Tako seemed to go back to normal and she just looked like she usually did and plopped herself down on top of Luka's head.

"Thanks Miku-chan." The tealette smiled like she usually did and they went back to the party.

"Heeey~ Luka? *hick* sinrce when diud you hage a twin?" Meiko came slurring, pointing beside the pinkette even though nothing was there. "And.. Heey! You grot a secondr head!" She pointed and Tako and all Luka did was face palm and sigh.

"Meiko.. You're a drunk idiot and don't you DARE tell Miku to have a drink!"she said to the brunette who had her eyes on Miku with a beer bottle in her hands. she grinned and placed a arm around Luka's shoulders, whispering in a husky and surprisingly steady voice.

"It's quite alright Luka, I won't get her drunk and steal her virginity. that's your job right?" she knew everything Meiko said at this moment were the beer talking but even so it got her face to heat up like a fire.

"M-Meiko, what the fuck are you-?" however before she could finish her sentence, the brunette got slammed into the ground. Miku stood over her with dark eyes and spun a leek in her hand before thrusting it down right beside the older girl's head. this made her drunk behavior disappear in a flash and she suddenly were very aware of the situation.

"Meiko-nee is a bit too drunk I think." Miku spoke darkly and the brown eyes widened before growing terrified.

"No! wait a minute! Miku-chan I didn't say anything bad! I promise! I'll even take back what I said!" she panicked however the tealette weren't open for excuses.

"Someone needs a early hangover!" it was over in seconds, and in the end, Meiko was on the floor, probably dead, with a leek sticking out of her body. everyone looked on the scene and felt the loud stomps of Miku's feet as she stepped off the girl's body then cleared her throat. "Kaito-nii you can probably take the **drunk **Meiko-nee and do what you've been wanting to do all night. I'm gonna go get another leek from my room.." she then walked off.

"H-Hey! Miku-chan wait a minute!" Luka followed the star, a bit shaken over how the innocent girl could seem so scary. though the tealette kept walking, frustrated for some reason. she hadn't liked that. the way Meiko leaned over Luka like that with a grin on her face. she hadn't heard what they said but the results only made her think of one thing.

"Perverted, drunk Meiko.." she whispered then opened her door. she didn't even know why she was frustrated or even why she intervened. but whatever the reason was it was pissing her off.

"Miku-chan are you okay?" Luka finally managed to snap the diva out of it and she looked into the blue gaze which looked on her in concern. the exact reason why she didn't know.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. Sorry, I interrupted your conversation.. I just felt like Meiko-nee had gone to far.." the pinkette still looked worried, she was mostly worried that she had over heard their conversation.

"That's fine.. you're right she did say something that she shouldn't have said.. and if you didn't I probably would have.. I was just surprised over the fact that you could act like that." Miku blushed and bit her lip.

"I eh.. sorry, I don't act like that all the time.. I hope you don't dislike me or anything now but I-"

"No, no such thing. I was just surprised is all." Luka smiled and walked over to her co-star, petting the top of her head again. "How could I dislike someone as cute as you?" the teal star grinned and evaded her hand then made a quick spin to her side. leaning up she gave the pinkette a kiss on the temple once again.

"I don't know. But how did I get stuck with a beautiful and kind friend like you?" she blushed while Miku just laughed. "Now come on, let's go see if Meiko-nee is still alive." she then ran out, somehow she had already gotten a leek and the pinkette followed her. however she stopped by the twins and told them to come closer so she could ask something.

"What's up Luka-nee?" she furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at the tealette before looking back on the two.

"I wanted to ask you if Miku usually.. do something every time she gets a new friend.." the looked on each other then grinned.

"Oh, so you got her kiss on the temple thing huh? yeah Miku-chan always does that to her friends. we asked her once why she did it but she always says that's it's a secret." the blue gaze fell on teal who now were poking Meiko's body with her leek. _Why does that gesture remind me of Miu? she did that to me when I left... __"That's a seal so you won't break your promise kay?" what did she mean by that..?_

**Me: yep, a lot of delicious Negitoro moments in this one! all kind of ruined with Miku's denseness.. and not much happens in this chapter but oh well.**

**Miku: Hey, you made me that way! not my fault!**

**Me: alright alright, jeez, touchy.. but anyway, what you cubs think of this chapter? it good or bad? I'm gonna try and get in a bit more comedy in the next one. that and I'm gonna ease up a bit on the negitoro. I know it's the main couple but I'm gonna try and get the other characters some space too ^^**

**Luka: heh, seems like everyone wants me to have sex with Miku.. I don't complain!**

**Me: yeah, you had a lot of fun during the brake right? by the way how'd it go with tying her up?**

**Luka: oh, that went fine. she didn't wriggle or struggle so much after a while though, so I could let her go and-**

**Miku: Okay! Moving ON! *blush* hope you liked this chapter and let's hope the next chapter will come out soon. review with opinions and ideas if you have any. and hopefully the next chapter of LoFS will be out in the next couple of days.**

**Me: yep! you said it Miku-chan! now to finish this AN off! *types and Miku suddenly wears a cute outfit with cat ears* and now I run and I suggest you do the same Miku-chan.**

**Miku: what! *looks over at Luka who's drooling with a stupid smile on her face.* Luka, don't you dare!**

**Luka: alright! See you later everyone :3-o hehe, Miku-chan~**


	3. Chapter 3 Work's A Blast Right?

_"Lulu-chan!" the girl in question turned to be met with her black haired friend Miu coming running towards her._

_"Miu-chan? what is it?" the teal gaze grinned and she showed Lulu her closed hands and carefully revealed what was inside. two butterflies were sitting on the girl's palm, unharmed with beautiful teal and pink wings._

_"I found them flying around over there, they landed on my hand so I wanted to show you." Lulu looked on the two insects with a smile._

_"You know what Miu-chan? I think they like you." Miu beamed and giggled while she jumped up and down._

_"You really think so?" _

_"Yeah, I mean look, they're staying on you hand like they want to be there. I'm almost jealous."_

_"Huh? why?" Lulu chuckled at how innocent her friend acted as she looked on her in curious confusion._

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm jealous cause they get to sit on your palm and you treat them with such care. I wish I could get that kind of treatment." She faked a pout and Miu smiled while petting the older girl with her free hand._

_"You don't need to be jealous because of that Lulu-chan. you'll always be my favorite to hold close." the blue gaze met teal as she smiled warmly._

_"Thanks Miu-chan, I'll remember that."_

_"Besides, these two looked real close while they were flying around."_

_"Maybe that's because it's pairing season. oh, maybe they're a couple!" the teal eyes almost started sparkling at the idea and looked on the two butterflies. one was fully pink while the other was fully teal._

_"That sounds awesome. Hey, let's promise that someday we'll be a couple. so we'll always be together, right Lulu-chan?" the blue gaze looked on her before she grinned and gave her a rub on the head._

_"Of course! We'll be together forever one day. and even better, I'll make ya mine." she said proudly and the younger girl beamed and the butterflies flew up in the air as she ran forward and hugged her best friend._

_"It's a promise right?!" she got hugged back and the other laughed._

_"It's a promise I won't break for the world. you'll be mine one day!" it was a childish promise, they didn't fully understand the meaning of the promise they just made but they didn't care. the next day, Miu brought Lulu something else. it was a drawing. a drawing of the two of them holding hands while the two butterflies flew above them. Lulu treasured the drawing and even when she left, had the picture in a box with various other things she had gotten from her best friend. a box she wouldn't lose._

* * *

The next morning, many woke up with hangovers and groans were heard all throughout the manor. at breakfast some almost fell into their bowl of cereal. _That's what you get when you have a party with alcohol that goes on to the middle of the night. _Luka thought and yawned herself. she wasn't as tired as the others but she couldn't deny that she was tired.

however her head perked up at the sight of teal coming down the stairs like a lightning bolt and sat beside her.

"Good morning Luka-senpai!" _she's seems awfully cheery and cute today. _the pinkette smiled slightly at her own thoughts before giving Miku a wave.

"Morning Miku-chan." being her childish self she smiled and jumped up to get some milk and cereal before siting down again. "How you sleep?"

"Great! I slept great, had a weird dream though.. but it's all good." Miku remembered the dream well. or, it had more been a flashback then a dream. _"You'll be mine someday!" wonder if that promise will ever be fulfilled.. though now that we're both older I wonder is she knows what the meaning of the promise was.. _she let out a sigh which Luka caught.

"Miku-chan? are you sure it wasn't a bad dream?"

"What? No, of course it wasn't. it was a rather pleasant dream actually. reminded me of something that makes me smile." she answered, smiling brightly and the pinkette nodded slowly before smiling herself and rubbed her head.

"Even your dreams are innocent sounding." _How much more fucking CUTE can this girl get!? I'm gonna die before we even get to work together. _suddenly cat ears and a tail popped out and her tail swiftly went back and forth. making a cat like smile she purred and leaned into the touch.

"Nyaa~" she said cutely and playfully scratched the back of her ear with her hand. _cuteness levels are overheating! OVERHEATING! _Luka's head went onto the table and her arms went around it while steam floated out of it. she had such a huge blush it covered her whole face and the teal gaze blinked before poking her lightly. "Luka-senpai?" _I can't fucking think straight.. What happened now again? Ugh.. I have to cool my head.. _even if her rational thinking kind of worked the rest did not so she didn't move.

"Hehe, I see you two are acting like best friends already. to think you only met two days ago." the voice made the pinkette's head shoot up and she saw the lilac haired boy Gakupo. her ex boyfriend. she instantly went back to laying on the table and now wore an embarrassed frown instead.

"Oh, hi Gakupo-nii. you were missing at the party yesterday. where were you?" Miku asked, seeming to not know of Luka's dilemma.

"I wasn't anywhere special. I had a errand to run but I hope you had fun Miku-chan." the girl smiled childishly and jumped in her seat.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun! Tako-chan got drunk, Meiko also got drunk but a bit too drunk so I beat her up with my leek and I had to get another one, Somewhere there I think Lily came and tried to resurrect her, Kaito-nii wanted to go and bring Meiko upstairs which I don't really know the reason why, or yes I do but I'm pretending not to know so the readers think I'm real innocent, I don't get that logic but I guess it's fine, anyway then-"

"Wow, take it easy Miku. I'm can't keep up with your fast talking.. but I think I understood most of it expect the part at the end.. anyway it's sounds like a lot of fun. right Luka?" she really didn't want to talk to him right now. after their breakup he hadn't even talked or seen her for a few weeks. why does he come over all of a sudden now?

"Yeah.. it was real fun. sorry but I'm gonna go and eat my breakfast by the tv." she then walked off and she heard some steps behind her and when she turned her head the tealette was walking rather contently beside her with her bowl of cereal. the pinkette smiled and sat down with her friend beside her. Gakupo looked rather sad at her. he still loved her, and thought that after this little break, he could make her love him again. but he decided to take it slow.

suddenly the door opened and in came Wolf with a rather bright smile on his face. walking up to the two he gave them a thumbs up.

"You guys did great. I didn't even have to tell you to go out." the two looked rather confused and he took the remote and put on the TV. he flipped to the news channel and there it was a man with a big smile on his face.

"After a long time of pleading and begging the fans have finally made Crypton's, everyone's two favorite stars Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku meet! from earlier reports and interviews from the two stars they've both said to be excited about working together. Here's a picture that got sent to us from a reporter who saw them together at the Megurine manor, seeming to already be the best of friends."

A few pictures of them were shown on the screen and Miku almost choked on her cereal. one picture was of her getting a piggyback ride, smiling and pointing at something while Luka just laughed. another was of Miku at the pond while the pinkette waited for her to come back. and the final one were when they were going home, sitting in the car and the pink star was half frowning half pouting and the tealette just laughed with Tako on top of her head.

"As you can see our two stars seem to be good friends already and upon hearing the news their fans couldn't be more loud as they bombarded Crypton's website. many agree that it took a long time for these two stars to meet and now that they have, many hope for more amazing music to come from our two favorite singers. and we promise to try and get more information through interviews with them and more."

Miku was coughing, trying to get a cereal out of her system. not looking away from the TV Luka's mouth was still agape as she started to pat the tealette on the back to help. after a while it flew out of her mouth back in the bowl and now she just coughed because of Luka's continuous patting.

"LUHka-senPAHi, You cAHn stHOp now!" she tried saying but it was rather hard to get a proper sentence out with the hard patting.

"Ah.. sorry Miku-chan.." the pinkette said flatly looking on the screen still. the two looked on it then on Wolf. he was beaming and seemed very proud.

"Wolf.."

"I'm real glad you guys did this on your own. though maybe it's a bit weird that you choose to do it at Luka-san's house.. why don't you try and go to the mall next time. would get a bit more attention though I don't want you to get killed by a fan stampede so maybe not but-" before Luka could say it, Miku shot up and grabbed him by the collar and shook him lightly.

"WE DIDN'T PLAN FOR THIS! SOME FUCKING GUY CAME AND TOOK PICTURES OF US! HOW THE LEEK DID THAT HAPPEN!?" she snapped and the boy blinked then looked on the pinkette who didn't do more then nod approvingly.

"So wait.. someone managed to get into the house perimeter and take secret photos of you?" they both nodded and he blinked again. "Alright.. what's the problem here? if you had gone out in public someone would probably done that anyway.. so what's the problem?"

"OF COURSE THERE'S A PROBLEM! THE PROBLEM IS... is... ehm.. Luka-senpai I might be called dense but now that I think about it what is the problem?" Luka opened her mouth to answer but then realized that she didn't have any answer to give so she slowly closed it again.

"I'm not sure.. I was just shocked over the fact that someone took pictures like that.. I'm not interelly sure what the problem is since that would indeed happen if we went out in public as well.."

"Exactly my point. I mean if you ask me this is even better since now the fans know that you even let Miku-chan into your own house. though we have one problem.."

"And what would that be?" he smiled nervously and put his hands on Miku's.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to shake me." she released him slowly and he sighed. "Now paparazzi and reporters are all crowded around the gates to the manor and to Crypton.." now not only the two stars went pale but all the Vocaloids in earshot paled for a few seconds groaned.

"They are such a pain!" they said in sync and Wolf nodded.

"I know but the bright side is that me and Luka-san's manager had predicted this and have enough body guards to keep them at bay as you drive out. that and we have some who will escort you to the building. though you have to go in groups." they all just agreed. they had done this before so it wasn't so new to them but it was still a pain in the ass.

soon enough they were in the limos and of course Miku and Luka sat in the same one. the only thing funny with this was that they could tease the ones outside by having the windows open but not enough so they could get a accurate picture. the pinkette sat with her arms and legs crossed, looking quite professional while Miku just sat with crossed legs and her hands were placed on her lap.

peeking over at the tealette she was a bit surprised to see her have no expression on her face. her face was straight and she actually looked quite serious. nothing like the childish girl she had seen. flashes from cameras came in the window and the teal eyes looked out the window for a second before looking quite annoyed and turn away again. if it wasn't for that she was good at holding her composure, Luka would stare, wondering what the heck made Miku look so, she didn't even have a word for it.

however as soon as they were out of the group of reporters and paparazzi the tealette's eyes softened and she let out a breath she just realized she had been holding in. her arms loosened up and she curiously looked out the window to be sure no one was there then sighed in relief and leaned back in her seat.

"I hate that.." she muttered and the pinkette loosened up as well.

"That was a bit surprising. I didn't know you could look like that." the tealette shrugged and sighed.

"Sometimes I have to look serious. and besides with work I am serious." though at the thought of work a bright smile was put on her face. _And the cutest person on earth is back _Luka thought with a smile. the limo arrived at the building and reporters flashed their cameras and microphones already. sighing the tealette took a deep breath and walked out with Luka.

even though non of them meant for it, it looked like they were casually posing and started walking between the bodyguards. the two had no expression and the pinkette overheard someone saying something odd.

"Oh look! Miku's rarely seen expressionless face! get a pic of it." and he was right, the teal diva flicked her hair and had no expression as she walked a bit ahead of the pinkette. the tealette was the top star of Crypton and every chance people got, they took pictures of her. they were like hyenas wanting part of a lion's catch. Luka was the second top star though many considered her to be sharing first place with Miku. some even went so far as to say they were two personalities of the same star.

Miku being the childish,energetic and happy part while Luka was the calm and reasonable part. though she herself didn't care much for being number one or even being last. all she wanted was to sing and share it with the world. nothing more.

"Miku! Don't you think this co-operation might make you two fight about who's the first? Won't this be a big challenge for you? Do you think Luka might bring you down?" at the last question her expression twitched as she stopped.

"Who said that?" she asked, her voice flat and the guards let a reporter in. she turned to him, a seemingly innocent smile on her face. "Oh, did you ask me that?" he nodded with a smile as he looked on Miku from top to toe. Luka didn't like the look in his eyes. "Well I'll say this much. Luka is not someone to disrespect like that. I might be voted to be the top star here, but let's get one thing clear." she almost towered over the poor guy.

"I will not accept any ill things said to any, and I mean ANY, of my fellow Vocaloid companions. to me, we all share the top spot here on Crypton. so if you still think she'll bring me down when I actually look up to her, then one of my friends here can take you off Crypton property." she warned him, gesturing to the guards around them who now gave him deadly looks.

"I.. ehm.. s-sorry to bother you Miku-san.. I'll just.. kick myself out.." he said nervously then slipped out and ran out the gates. the flashes had stopped and even Luka was staring at her now.

"Miku, you didn't need to-"

"Come on Luka-senpai let's get in shall we." she then took a hold of her arm, not caring about keeping her composure as she even managed to make a way through the reporters herself as they just stood there stunned. when they finally were inside she took a deep breath. "Sorry for dragging you along. I just get annoyed when they ask questions like that. but I promise, I don't think like that." Luka just shrugged with a smile.

"I know you don't. from what I've heard and seen, you don't let the fame go to your head, you treat everyone the same and you don't talk about how much more famous you are. and to be honest I don't even care. I could be the least famous and I would still sing, cause I just want to sing and share music with others. so it's fine Miku-chan." petting her on top of the head Luka smiled as the tealette leaned into her petting.

"Aw~ isn't this the best welcome back present ever? little Miku having a smile on her face with her idol. ah, best eye candy ever." both stars were a little startled at the voice and when they looked, a huge smile was put on Miku's face.

"Ia! You're back!" the tealette made her way to the girl and gave her a hug. Luka hadn't seen her before so she looked on her with curiosity. she had pale pinkish hair, though if you got a fast look she would probably appear to be blond. the hair was braided on both sides in front of her shoulders, the rest was flowing behind her much like a mane. her sky blue eyes had a dim light to them but at the moment looked rather happy as she hugged the tealette back.

"Yep, going on a tour with Luki was fun but you know why I really went." Miku grinned with a quiet laugh.

"You went just because Yukari-chan would go too."

"Maybe, but let's not go into detail! oh, hey you must be Megurine Luka. My name is Aria, but friends call me Ia. and a fair warning to you, I'm not this cheery all the time-"

"Just when you know Yukari is around! where is she anywa- OUCH!" the girl had hit her on top of the head with a frown.

"Don't interrupt me. anyway, I'm impressed you can handle this teal ball of energy. the one that survive for 24 hours is okay in my book. so anyway, it's nice to meet you Megurine-san." Luka shook her hand with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you to Ia-san. and I'm mostly called Luka so if you could as well I'd appreciate it. and she haven't been that bad. the constant mood changes are confusing but otherwise Miku-chan is real nice." however the tealette faked a pout and whined while pulling her arm.

"That's no fair Luka-senpai~" Ia laughed and suddenly became very alert as she turned around. another girl came running and before she could say a thing, Miku hugged her as well. "Yukari-nee! you're back too!" since she jumped hugged her, Yukari took advantage of the speed and spun them around once before laughing.

"Of course I am, do you think they would leave me in the US? or.." she leaned over to her ear. "Do you think Ia would leave me anywhere?" she whispered and the tealette giggled. the girl had purple hair which reached a little bit more then her shoulders and it was set up in two ponytails hanging from both her shoulders. another thing Luka noticed was the jacket she had on. the hood had like long bunny ears hanging from it. purple eyes looking almost as cheery and excited as Miku's.

"Oh and if Miku let's me go." she managed to get away from the tealette then dash forward to Luka with a reached out hand. "I'm Yuzuki Yukari. call me Yukari if you will. and you must be Megurine Luka, I've heard a lot about you but just haven't ever met you due to.. ehm.. well work I guess but anyway nice to meet you!" she seemed so, how can I describe it? bubbly? Optimistic? she just looked like one of those who see the good things in the most worse situation.

something like, "Oh look! I can't use my arm! oh well, at least it's not the one I write with." Luka smiled and shook her hand.

"Call me Luka if you will." she nodded then turned to Ia.

"Bad girl! Don't run off like that without telling me where you go first!" she scolded and the girl smiled nervously.

"Well we spent about.. the whole tour together and I just wanted to go and say hi to Miku and say congrats on getting to work with her idol. and hey! don't be so clingy!" she said as Yukari latched onto her arm. she frowned on her making Ia shut up.

"That's your fault! now come on, we have work to do and I bet these two have work too so let's not disturb them. Anyway, I look forward to your duet Miku-chan, Luka-san. coming from our two top divas I bet it'll be great! now come on Ia." she dragged the girl after, making her sigh but give a wave to Miku.

"Alright, I guess I'll see ya later! Yukari! stop pulling I'm coming, I'm coming jeez you're clingy today!"

"Still your fault."

"How's it my fault? is it because I'm so irresistible that you can't help but cling on to me?" she teased with a grin and the purple eyes turned to her with a frown but then it turned to a smile.

"Exactly! I mean I would like to see someone try to not cling onto you! now come on!" shocked by the answer Ia was now easy to pull around a corner out of the two other stars sight.

"Nice to see them get along well. alrighty! Wolf, what's the deal with today?" the boy appeared out of nowhere with his phone.

"Well, today first off, you need to finish the video for Love Is War, and Luka, your manager wanted me to remind you that you need to record Google It with Gakupo-san today since he's back. and after you're done with that we have lunch then you two are going to think about the song you're going to do with each other." Miku nodded while the pinkette groaned.

"Great, I have to go and meet him too.. and my good mood just flew out the window.."

"Hm? why, I thought you two would at least be good friends." Luka shrugged with a slight frown.

"Knowing him he'll try to make me love him again. thinking he's such a womanizer.." the tealette was about to throw a teasing remark however what came out was something else.

"Well then it's just to call for me and I'll come and whack him with my leek. it's as easy as that..." realizing what she said she quickly took Wolf's wrist and started to walk away. "Anyway, good luck Luka-senpai! see ya at lunch!" she then ran away. _Why did I say that? wasn't it me who thought they looked cute together? why would I be against them getting back together? You haven't even known her for that long Miku you stupid IDIOT! _she scolded herself while running.

the pinkette looked after her then put her hand over her face. _Does she want me to jump her? _sighing she tried to get her blush under control before walking off to the recording room. walking inside she sighed again before looking up. and when she did she almost got a heart attack.

"GAH!" on reflex she raised her hand and punched the person in front of her. a loud thud was heard and the blue eyes shot darts at the boy on the ground. "GAKUPO! DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A FUCKING HEART ATTACK!?" the lilac haired boy rubbed his cheek with a nervous smile.

"I didn't know you'd be so startled.."

"Do you have the brain of an eggplant!? I was distracted couldn't you see that blockhead?!" no, she wasn't like this with many of the other Vocaloids when they scared her, only with him.

"Well I didn't know seeing me so close would startle you so much either way." she clenched her fist and let it hang in the air for a moment before letting out a frustrated breath and let it dangle to her side.

"Who **wouldn't **get startled from just seeing your face?" she retorted, she was so not ready to deal with him. especially not since he suddenly wants to be so friendly. she had lied a bit to Miku, she hadn't really broken up with him. it was more like he broke up with her, saying he needed some time and space. even though he didn't say it she finished it for him and said that they should break up even though that wasn't what he said.

and now that he thought, well hey, my so called break is over let's get back together, he thought he could just come and expect her to have waited for him. he was dreaming if he thought she would get won over so easily after that. she had actually been sad after their brake up, but after a couple of weeks with nothing from him, that sadness disappeared and she just gave up.

now she was just angry at him for even thinking he just can come back and think he can act as if everything was okay. hence, the reason why she was so cold against him.

"Come on Luka.. I'm sorry I didn't mean it.." she snorted and walked past him.

"Let's just get this over with so I actually can enjoy singing." he sighed and got back up on his feet.

"So you can enjoy singing with Miku-san right?" she stopped and turned to him with crossed arms.

"I'm gonna say yes to that so I can rub it in your face that I enjoy her company more then yours. in fact I like anyone's company more then I like yours. now let's get this fucking song over with." she then for some reason punched his side. "And just so you know, it's called acting." she said with a warning tone, probably referring to the song which had some parts where she would _pretend_ to like him.

it went on for a few hours, hours Luka just wanted to end. he sang the song like he meant it while she totally ignored his tries to impress her and just sang as she should then totally ignore her words afterwards. when they were finally done, the pinkette checked the clock. just half an hour until lunch. maybe she can escape to the green room where she heard Miku's recording a video.

"Luka!" she cursed when she heard his voice echo through the hall. "When are you going to let this go? I just want to-"

"There it is again!I want to take a break, I want you to understand, I want you back, It's always I want when it comes to you! I'm SICK of it! I should maybe thank you for breaking up with me, cause then I realized how much of a big fucking selfish JERK you are!"

"You know that's not true! I always wanted you happy, I was there when you were depressed and I loved you and I still do!" she grit her teeth and turned to him.

"Oh yeah!? You love me? well news flash eggplant, you broke up with me with the break bullshit and now I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU! you were there when I was depressed my ass where were you when I cried about the breakup huh?! where the fuck were you! in the same house but you didn't have the balls to come see me! and after the weeks of no contact at all, I gave up! what's the point of being sad about someone who just ignores you in total afterwards!"

"Luka that wasn't what I wanted. I was sad too, I didn't say that we should brake up, I needed-"

"You wanted space and wanted us to take a break. but I don't buy that bullshit, so I said the words for you, let's break up. and you didn't even argue about it! and I'm not about to argue about it now, cause guess what? it's to late. I'm over you and if you know what's good for you, you'll just have to back off." he sighed and clenched his fists.

"Luka.. can we at least be friends?" she frowned and turned away.

"You're gonna have to work on that."

"Luka, please just give me-" he was about to walk closer.

"I wonder if this actually works.. Miku!" she called loudly and the boy looked fully confused but walked closer.

"What are you-" but all of a sudden a teal blur filled his vision and before he knew it, he was slammed down on the ground with a leek to the chest. the pinkette turned around, rather surprised it actually worked. "M-Miku?"

"Oh.. hi Gakupo-nii.. ehm.. how did I get here? and why are you on the ground?" she asked standing straight while scratching the back of her head confusedly. she then held a megaphone to her mouth and said again with a confused tone. "How the hell did I get here? I was recording the video and then..." then she suddenly remembered something and she lowered the teal and black megaphone and turned to the pinkette.

"Did Gakupo try to be a womanizer like you said and you called for me?" Luka smiled gently and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much, didn't actually know you'd come so fast though, that and I didn't know you would even hear me." the tealette nodded slowly.

"Did I help?" Luka patted her head.

"You helped plenty. I appreciate it."

"Yes, I was of some use, ah ha ah ha." she sang while dancing in place. then she just grinned and turned to the boy on the ground."Now Gakupo-nii play nice. though I don't really know the situation here so I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about.. anyway, I need to go back, no doubt they're wondering where I went.. even though I don't even know how I got here but no matter! Now people continue and keep the circulation going!" she said in the megaphone while going back the way she came.

"Oh, wait Miku-chan, I'll come with you. it's not that long until lunch and we're gonna work together afterwards anyway so I'll come with you." Miku smiled and started spinning the leek in her hand. Gakupo sat up, looking on the two as they left and Luka didn't look back once.

"I won't give up just yet.." he said before getting up and walked the opposite direction.

* * *

"Miku! where the heck did you go!?" Wolf asked as the star came inside the room. however as the pinkette came in as well he raised a eyebrow while he pulled Miku to him. "Miku I understand you like her but no need to run to her all the time." her face went tomato red and she hit him hard with the leek.

"It's not like that! we're friends now stop being so perverted." he chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Asking me to stop being perverted is like asking you not to adore Luka-san, it's impossible." she blushed even more and hit him again.

"Miku-san, we just wanted you to know that we have what we need for the video so just leave the cutting and making it to us." one of the men said and the tealette turned to them with a smile.

"Great, thanks. it's about time for lunch so last one to the lunch hall!" she dashed out the room and Wolf soon dashed after her.

"Miku that's not fair!" she laughed and called for Luka.

"Come on Luka-senpai! you'll be in last place if you don't hurry up!" the pinkette shook her head with a smile. this girl could not be more like a child. but it was cute and since she loved cute things she went on with it. so, shrugging she started running after them. now when they ran towards the lunch hall, other employees looked on Miku and Wolf and thought that it's just them again. but their thoughts cut when Luka ran past them too.

since the pink haired star weren't really known for her playful side it was a bit surprising to others to actually see it.

"And I won!" Miku declared as she ran into the room. after came Luka who had managed to run past Wolf who then came last.

"That's just because you got a head start." his phone buzzed and when he checked it a sigh escaped his lips. "Sorry, but you'll have to eat without me. I need to go meet with Luka-san's manager for something. but you two go and sit with the others." he then ran off.

"Wonder what that was about.. well, anyway, hey look! Meiko-nee and Lily-nee is sitting with Rin and Len! that's a first." they walked over and all four smiled at them.

"Well hello to you two beautiful singing birds. or are you two one beautiful singing bird?" Luka, who understood what Lily meant by that blushed and was about to say something however was cut off when Miku wrapped a arm around her waist.

"Yep, when we sing a song it's probably going to sound like one bird. though, wait..can one bird sound like two?" she could have face palmed, if she didn't know how Miku is. but since she do, the pinkette only patted her head.

"Maybe, not impossible I think.. anyway, Lily quit your talking." the blond grinned and shared a high five with Meiko. resting her chin on her palm Lily mouthed some words and the blue gaze looked disapprovingly on her.

"See? Told ya she's dense." they sat down and the two twins slid close to Miku.

"So how'd the video go?" they asked and she grinned.

"It went great, minus the part where one of them spilled coffee over the green screen. and the parts where I felt like a complete idiot and started laughing. and where I suddenly were beside Luka and Gakupo was on the floor.. but otherwise it went fine and I'm done!"

"Wow, slow down girl, what was that? Gakupo on the floor? do you mean as in on one knee and-" Luka cut Meiko off by throwing a empty beer can at her.

"If that jerk even thinks about proposing or if any words about marriage leaves his mouth with me close. I would beat him up with a tuna and tie him to a rocket so he could just fly out of here! no, he did not do such a thing, he was trying to be mister nice guy and try to talk reason with me but I called Miku over and she unknowingly slammed him onto the floor. and I'm not complaining." a deadly aura was around her and everyone at the table expect Miku knew to back off and not speak about him.

"You know I think beating him up with a tuna and binding him to fireworks would be better. I mean then you would be able to see fireworks explode and him falling to the ground." she suggested with a grin and the blue gaze turned to her.

"Is there a secret evil mastermind under that cute face of yours? cause that.. was just utter genius! I'll remember that one." Miku faked a dramatic bow with a smile.

"Glad to be of service."

"Is it just me who think that when those two get together, Gakupo's so screwed?" Meiko whispered to Lily who gulped with a nervous smile. "Anyway, how'd it go with recording with him? anything happen?"

"Apart from him almost scaring me when I came in and I punched him on the cheek.. that and him really trying in the song to sound like he really loves me, it's went fantastic."

"So you didn't like him sounding like that?" Miku asked ever so innocently with a tilt of her head. Luka held back a squeal and just blushed lightly. _Why the-!? How can one girl make my cuteness levels go out of control like this!? STOP THAT! What was the question?! _

"W-Well I'm over our break up and him trying to sound romantic in a song kind of annoys me cause I know he's just trying to take me back. but he can go to hell for all I care.." talking about it made her frustrated mood come back and her ending sentence sounded more like a growl. the teal eyes looked on her partner and after a short time of silence she got up and walked away.

"Ehm, hey! Miku-chan where you going?" though she didn't answer just continued walking and disappeared.

"Do you two know where she's going?" the twins smiled and ate their food.

"Knowing Miku-chan she's going to get something that will make Luka-nee happy and smile again. she can't stand when people around her is sad."

"Sad? who said I was sad?" the two looked on her then grinned.

"You didn't know? Miku-chan can sense when people are sad. even if they hide it with anger. even if you're just a tiny bit sad about something ridiculous she tries to make you smile. Len was sad over a smashed banana and she went to the super market and got him new ones." Luka blinked then looked over where the tealette had disappeared.

after a few minutes she was back, and believe it or not, Tako was on top of her head.

"Tako? Miku where did you-" though the teal diva interrupted her with a grin as she sat down and the octopus slid over to Luka's head. the pinkette was confused until a rather big can of tuna and a fork was put in front of her.

"You said you loved tuna right? and Tako I kind of found in the lobby. she looked real funny cause when I found her, she was actually on top of the roof hanging upside down. I don't really know why but then she just jumped down on top of me so yeah. but I thought you would like the surprise." the blue eyes looked into teal and then she just shook her head but smiled and patted the girl's head.

"Thanks Miku-chan. I needed this. hey, you didn't get to feed Tako before right? why don't me and Tako share this so you can feed her?" the teal eyes beamed and she jumped in her seat.

"Really? I get to feed Tako-chan? yay!" the pinkette chuckled and how excited she got all of a sudden and realized something. even though Gakupo had ruined her mood. being with Miku just repairs any damage the lilac haired boy did to her. seeing her feed the octopus with a smile on her face made Luka smile as well. "Here Luka-senpai! say ah."

"Ehm.. I-I can feed myself.." Miku stuck out her tongue playfully.

"I know, but I'm already feeding Tako-chan so why not you? come on it'll be fun!" _Is this her definition of fun? maybe I should say no.. but now she's already moving the fork towards me! alright just say no! _

"Ah.." she said and the tealette put the fork with tuna in her mouth with a smile. blushing Luka turned her head away as she chewed on the fish.

"Aw~ see? they're acting like a couple already. now there's just one problem. Luka will probably catch on in a couple of days even though she denies it. but our big problem is.." Lily told the other three to come closer to her. "How the fuck do we get Miku to realize it?! she's as dense as.. well.. I can't compare anything to it! knowing her she'll do stuff that indicates she likes Luka but she won't even know why she does it afterwards. like now, she's feeding her without even knowing how it looks to others!"

"Yeah.. that's a problem.. well, let's give em like, two weeks or a few days. if Miku do things like that without knowing why we'll have to step in. not that we won't several times anyway but let's try and watch em first."

"So we have a plan?" they all nodded and Lily nodded as well. "Alright, plan getting Luka and Miku together is a go!"

"What are you guys talking about?" they all turned around with smiles on their faces.

"Oh nothing Miku dear, just eh.. planning on how we're gonna joke with Kaito is all." the tealette nodded slowly then just smiled.

"Alright, just go easy on him. Luka-senpai, say ah!" the pinkette blushed a bit again but was getting used to it rather quickly. _Alright, I promise if things continue like this, I won't even last until the end of this story. I'm not even sure what I'm talking about right now.. I wanna know what those four are planning cause I know it's not about Kaito but at the same time.. I actually like being fed.. _her thoughts made her blush even more.

"Hey Luka-senpai? are you sick or something? your face is all red." she felt a hand being pressed towards her forehead and she looked into the teal orbs who wore a worried expression. "You are a bit warm.. are you getting a fever?"

"No, I'm fine. It's nothing just eating tuna makes me happy is all."

"Oh, so it's like the line in Google It right? your face is read from eating good tuna."

"Yeah that's all. and lunch hour is almost over so we should probably hurry up."

"Oh yeah! we're gonna work on a song after lunch right! right, let's hurry!" she spoke with excitement and jumped in her seat again. _Why does she have to be so adorable? there should be laws of how cute you can get.. though then she would break them without even knowing she broke them so maybe not. and now that I think about it when we work on the song we'll be alone in a room so her cuteness will all be directed towards me... oh I'm so fucked! _she thought with a stifled sigh.

**Me: THAT'S a very weird way to end it... but oh well, it's done :D**

**Miku: That was a rather event full chapter..**

**Me: I know right? though I didn't break so much with the Negitoro moments.. damn, I just can't stop writing the moments with you two! but anyway, this chapter was rather long right? right? I hope you cubs liked it!**

**Luka: I had a fight with Gakupo and punched him.. I love this already, especially if I can beat him up some more.**

**Gakupo: Luka-san~ **

**Luka: *kicks him into a closet* I didn't tell you to come out of the closet, now stay in there! otherwise I'll call Miku on you. *slams door shut* where were we?**

**Me: Ehm.. nowhere.. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't so comical maybe but I'm trying my best. so I hope you like it anyway.**

**Miku: Leave a review on your opinions and maybe some ideas on future chapters since Wolf reads every one of them and thinks of where in the story he should put them so.. yeah. and here she's gonna answer someone she couldn't answer that reviewed on the last chapter.**

**damnright: lol thanks I think and with your request? you have no idea how this story is going to go X3 so I'm gonna take that idea and store it in my memory so I'll remember it for future chapters :3**

**Me: anyhow! Miku think fast! *throws over a open tuna can so she gets tuna all over her***

**Miku: Wolf! what was that for- *feels like someone is right behind her and turn around* Luka! don't scare me.. like.. that..**

**Luka: hm.. Miku covered in tuna.. two of my favorite things mixed together! Thanks for the meal! *picks the tealette up and walks away*  
**

**Miku: Wolf!**

**Me: see ya later everyone! *snicker***


	4. Chapter 4 Just Another Crazy Day

"And here's my work room!" Miku finally announced and the pinkette looked inside. the room wasn't teal which surprised her a bit, but it was green and had few black symbols. there was actually a bed in there, nothing fancy just a bed where she could sleep if she worked real late. a big desk with a few papers and pens on it. and it was probably some papers in the drawers on the side.

"Alright, here's my desk, obviously, but then we have a small nightstand, my wardrobe, another small desk and two chairs. they're comfortable." she sat down on one of them and since they had wheels she rolled around a bit before looking on the pinkette who was still at the door. she pushed the other chair towards her with a smile. "Well sit down Luka-senpai! it's fine, can't have you standing while thinking of a song right?"

The older star shrugged and sat down. Miku reached over to one of the drawers and pulled it out, showing a bunch of paper. "Alright, let's see.." she took out some empty papers and some note ones before closing the drawer and turning to Luka. "They tell us to make a song but I'm not sure what kind of song.." the pinkette didn't really know either. but they both knew songs couldn't be forced out of their mind so.

"Why don't we take stroll downtown? When I can't come up with something it's mostly cause I'm tense. so if we relax and don't try to think to much about it.."

"The song will come on it's own." Miku finished, a bright smile on her face. she did the same thing so, she took the papers and put them in a folder then jumped off the chair. running to a bag she put them it in there and went to the wardrobe. "Well, we'll get trampled if our hair is out so.." she pulled out a pink and black striped vest and pulled up the hood.

"Heh, if I didn't know it was you I think even I would be fooled." Miku giggled then took off her usual black sleeves. then went back inside to find her red finger less gloves.

"I'm set! we should go to your work room and get you something!" before Luka could answer she was already half out the door, pulled by Miku. _And this is suppose to be a work day. feels more like we're still on holiday. _she thought with a slight smile as the tealette walked with her through the halls. her work room was one floor up, that's where Meiko and Lily had theirs as well.

Walking into the room it was very similar to Miku's however it was actually teal. this fact made the tealette grin and look at the walls. "Looks great Luka-senpai!" she chirped and the pinkette tried keeping her composure as she walked over to the wardrobe and looked in it. and as her face was hidden from the teal view she felt her head overheat and she blushed deeply.

_I know I keep saying it but bare with me when I say.. HOW THE FUCK CAN SOMEONE BE SO CUTE!? this cuteness thing of mine is turning out to be a real dilemma for me.. _she thought with another stifled sigh as she pulled out a black and white vest and put it on, pulling on the hood as well and put on black finger less gloves. "Hey Luka-senpai?"

"Huh?" she turned to the teal diva and just then she saw two bunny ears popping up from the hood directed on her in a curious way. they were the same color as the vest just white fluff was poking out in the middle of them. she blinked in surprise as the teal gaze looked on her curiously.

"It's probably real warm out... I'll go and put on some shorts!" and a bit like a cartoon character she ran out, the ears hanging there until disappearing with her. _What the heck was tha- huh?_

"Ehm.. wait what?" she said confusedly as Miku's head peeked out behind the door with a grin.

"Well you know, it's hot and I don't feel like being in long pants. so wait a minute!" she then ran away again, her ears managing to keep up this time. _I take back my previous statement.. what I wanted to say what the hell is it with that girl and being overly excited? _she sighed but nevertheless, walked out and waited for Miku's return._  
_

the teal diva had actually bailed out not only because she wanted to get shorts. but also because somewhere her mind had taken a sharp turn from being excited to go out, to just looking on Luka and thinking how pretty she was. _When did my mind make that turn? _she asked herself still a bit surprised over her own thoughts. of course the pinkette was pretty but the way her mind told her was, odd.

"Huh.. that's almost as weird as thinking of flying leeks.. or I think of that constantly so maybe not.." she talked to herself while she walked back to Luka's work room, now with blue shorts going a bit lower the her knees. "Luka-senpai, I'm..." she trailed off when she saw Gakupo came up the elevator. she had taken the stairs cause she didn't wanna wait. "So he was the one who took the elevator.. huh."

but then she remembered something, Luka wasn't so fond of him right? and he was walking towards her room! dashing over she tapped his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Miku-chan." he said with a gentle smile and she smiled back.

"Hi Gakupo-nii. I wanted to say sorry for punching you before." he nodded and patted her head.

"It's alright Miku-chan. I'm just glad you didn't really beat me with the leek." he said jokingly and she grinned. she was really like a little innocent little sister to everyone, even Gakupo.

"Right, but what you doing going to Luka-senpai's room?" she asked out of false curiosity and he smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing really.. I eh.. wanted to apologize for my previous behavior. it's nothing you should worry about." she nodded but then pointed towards the elevator.

"Well she's at the entrance waiting for me, she forgot something so I wanted to go get it. we're going out so we can try and think up a good song theme." he nodded slowly then smiled.

"Alright, thanks Miku-chan."

"Though if you don't hurry you might pass each other if she comes up looking for me." he started walking back.

"Okay, anyway, good luck and let's see if I can catch up to her." he then went back tot he elevator and Miku quickly dashed towards the pinkette's room. the blue eyes turned when she saw the teal hair but before being able to greet her, the girl took her hand and dashed towards the elevator. as she thought Gakupo was gone and hopefully wouldn't be there once they get down.

"M-Miku what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" the teal star were silent for a time then finally managed to smile and shrug while her bunny ears flew up again.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought I saw a flying leek outside my window so I had to get you quickly so we could go out so I could check it!" she said excitedly, it was a poor lie but Luka blinked then laughed while patting her head.

"Alright, let's go then." _Even her fantazies are adorable, wonder how you can get angry at her? _she wondered guessing the only one being able to would be Wolf. but shaking it off the two walked towards the entrance. though Miku stopped and after a look she face palmed.

"I''m so sorry Luka-senpai, I forgot something, wait right here." she ran off before the pinkette could say anything. she turned the corner and lucky her, Ia and Yukari was walking down the hall. "Ia, Yukari-chan!" the two looked on her in slight surprise as she ran up to them.

"What is it Miku-chan? how's it going with Luka-san?" Yukari asked cheerfully as usual and the tealette pointed towards the entrance.

"It's going great, or well.. Luka doesn't want to meet with Gakupo I don't think cause she just frowns when she sees him.. but he's at the entrance looking for her, and I would wanna ask if you can make him go somewhere else so me and Luka can go outside without her seeing him?" the looked on each other and Yukari smiled.

"Of course, that'll be a piece of cake. right Ia?" her co-star at first didn't seem to want anything to do with it but seeing how the lilac haired girl smiled at her, she swallowed her protest.

"R-Right.." she said and Miku giggled at Ia's weakness for Yukari. "Hey, don't laugh at me you leek woman." she said sternly and hit her on top of the head. so the two of them went to the entrance while Miku waited for them to come back.

"Yo Gakupo." the boy turned to them and the all too bubbly Yukari skipped over to him. "You know what? you love eggplant right?" he nodded.

"Yeah but I'm waiting for-" Ia interrupted him and placed a arm around his shoulders.

"If I told you.. to go fetch one would you?" he looked rather confused before she reached a hand out to the girl beside her. she gave her a eggplant out of nowhere and Ia grinned while holding it in front of him. "Alright Yukari.. now.. WE RUN!" they bolted out of there and the boy unbelievably chased after them.

"Give me eggplant!" they ran past Miku and gave her a thumbs up before continue to run. so the tealette grinned then dashed to the place she left Luka and took her hand.

"Come on Luka-senpai, let's get some inspiration!" she said cheerily and pulled her out the doors.

"I thought I heard Gakupo.. not that I care but-"

"Yeah apparently Ia and Yukari's teasing him a bit by holding a eggplant close to his face or something. saw them run by with him looking all frantic, it was rather amusing." she said while she laughed and before saying anything they heard a shout.

"GAKUPO DON'T EAT IA'S HAND UP! I WILL KILL YOU!" Yukari shouted and they looked on each other then the three ran past them. Gakupo right at Ia's tail and Yukari trying to slow him down.

"AAAH! THIS WAS WHY I WANTED NO PART OF THIS! HE'S GONNA EAT ME! WAIT, GAKUPO LOOK! FLYING EGGPLANT!" he actually were dumb enough to look and only saw a wall and when he looked back at her she was running full dash down the corridor with Yukari behind her.

"Get back here!" he shouted and ran after them, not even paying any attention to the two stars at the entrance.

"What was-" Miku cut her off with a shake of her head.

"Don't even ask Luka-senpai.. don't even ask.." she then dragged her confused co-star out the door and into the city. the two just walked around looking at things among the people for a while and sometimes Miku's bunny ears would twitch when she saw something interesting.

"Hm.. what's that?" the pinkette stopped to look at what the tealette was looking at. it looked to be a globe, just flat.

"Huh, I think it's suppose to be a model for how people back in the day thought earth looked like. since they thought it was flat, and had a edge." the teal eyes looked on the model for a while then mumbled something.

"World's end.." Luka heard her and cast her eyes on the model then she saw a book right beside it. it had the photo of a dancehall on it.

"Look, it's a book that teaches you some dance moves beside it." Luka said with a smile even though she didn't quite know why she pointed it out. the teal eyes looked on the book and something inside her clicked. she almost shrieked and this surprised not only Luka but also the people around them. "M-Miku-chan?"

"I got an idea! come on." she started running and Luka blinked then turned.

"Mi-" however she then realized saying her full name would draw attention. "Mi..u." she said nervously, not really realizing what she just said. the tealette heard her and froze. _Wait.. what did she just..? _she turned to see Luka look at her with a nervous smile.

"Luka-senpai.. what did you just call me?" the pinkette looked on her and thought it to be a bit weird Miku suddenly looked a bit like she was sad about something. she had accidentally called her Miu right? _Wait, did she react like this cause... no Luka stop that. there's no way._

"S-Sorry, almost called you by that name.. so sorry.. that would have drawn unwanted attention. sorry, where was it you wanted to go, and more importantly, what idea?" the teal eyes blinked then she smiled before taking her co-star's hand.

"It's alright, I think I got an idea for our song. so let's go back before I forget." _I must have heard wrong.. _though a bit of her energy went out with that.

* * *

"Okay so what's the idea of yours?"

"Well.." she took out some paper and scribbled some things down and after just a couple of minutes showed it Luka. the pinkette read through it and a smile was put on her face.

"That's great Miku, now even I'm getting a few ideas, but what should we call it?" the tealette grinned.

"I got the idea from the two things in the window. World's end.." she looked on Luka and she slowly understood and she couldn't help but nod approvingly.

"Dance Hall." the two stars smiled at each other before going to work. puzzling together the lyrics was always hard but when you got plenty of inspiration it was a piece of cake. they worked for a couple of hours, not noticing it themselves. finally Wolf and Luka's manager came through the door to see the two by Miku's guitar, playing something while Luka read something on a paper.

"Hey don't you think we should try and do it faster here?" the teal eyes looked over and thought a bit, humming then nodded.

"Yeah, that'll sound great." Wolf hit the other man in the side playfully.

"See? I told ya there was nothing to worry about. they're even making the instrumental parts already!" the man beside him sighed in what seemed to be relief and the two stars looked up on them.

"Oh, hi Wolf, Kai-san." Miku said cheerily with a quick wave.

"Hi you two, how's it going?"

"It's going great. we've already done the lyrics and now we're just passing ideas around about the music." Luka said rather calmly while Miku seemed as excited as ever.

"You know, I think those two make perfect harmony here.." Kai whispered to Wolf who nodded approvingly.

"So you're done with the lyrics? that's great, can we see em?" Luka held out a paper to them and they took it while reading through the text. "These are great guys! So have you figured out how it's gonna go?"

"We're still working a bit on that but we're actually almost done." Miku said joyfully, throwing her arms in the air. Kai noticed his star twitch at the sight and nodded slowly.

"Alright, that's great you two. but it's time to get back to the manor. the others are already one their way so you should come too. you can work a bit more later if you want." the tealette smiled childishly, making Luka twitch once again, and put down the guitar while skipping to the door.

"Come on Luka-senpai!" she then ran out, Wolf going after her while the other two walked out as well. being a bit behind Miku and Wolf Kai leaned over to Luka.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a smile and then saw how steam floated up from the pinkette's head. her face was bright red and her eyes were covered by her hair. "Seems like someone made Luka-sama's cute levels go to unknown heights.. though are you sure your head isn't on fire?" her eyebrow twitched and she looked at him seriously but the blush busted that.

"I'm seriously gonna die..." she mumbled rubbing her temples. _And that's not the last time I'll be with her for hours.. don't get me wrong, I like it but.. ugh, my brain can't handle more then this.. it's good I'm such a good actor. as I said before... I'm fucked.. _she thought this while a silent sigh escaped her lips.

"She's gonna be the death of you right?" Kai asked and she just nodded before looking on the teal haired girl who was smiling and talking to Wolf. _But what's also gonna be the death of me is my damn friends who won't stop bugging me... _she thought, cause Lily and Meiko would probably do just that when they got home.

"Alright people scatter!" Wolf said as the body guards tried protecting the two from getting bombarded with microphones. once again, Miku put on a flat look that, no matter how many times she sees it, surpised Luka.

"Luka-san, we've heard you had a argument with your ex boyfriend Gakupo, is this true? and is it true you punched him for just trying to win you back?" all these sort of questions were now thrown their way and it was hard not to hear them. and every question just made it harder for Luka to keep her composure, cause every question made her angrier.

"How the hell did these hyenas hear about this?" she mumbled quietly to herself while clutchng her fists. seeing this Miku threw a annoyed glance at the reporters. but then suddenly, a smile was put on her face and she looked irresistibly cute and all of their eyes went off Luka and on Miku.

"MIKU-SAN! HOW'S YOUR DAY BEEN? WE HEARD YOU'VE FINISHED YOUR VIDEO! HOW'D IT GO?" their attention were now on the teal star and her smile grew bigger as she threw a discreet wink over at the pinkette who blinked in surprise. _Did she just take their attention off me on purpose? _

pondering over why she did that Luka furrowed her eyebrows. then she remembered something Rin said earlier. _"Miku-chan can sense when people are sad. even if they hide it with anger. even if you're just a tiny bit sad about something ridiculous she tries to make you smile." _then it clicked.

Miku didn't take the attention cause she wanted to be in the spot light, but because she knew questions about Gakupo made Luka angry, make her frown. she made the reporters start asking her a bunch of questions so they wouldn't continue asking Luka questions she didn't want to answer.

but finally they were able to get to the limo so they could step in and drive off. letting a sigh escape her lips, the teal eyes looked a bit apologetic on the pink diva.

"Sorry if I took your spot light there. I just kind of thought you didn't like the questions..." her very cute way of looking on her together with the innocent apology made Luka's mind freeze. "You're not mad right?"

_How could I be mad at YOU?! THAT IN IT SELF IS IMPOSSIBLE! WITH THAT FACE HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO SURVIVE THIS RIDE?! STOP WITH YOUR FUCKING CUTENESS! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME UNTIL I'M DEAD! but I can't swear at her like that... that would make her sad and the last thing I want is a pouting Miku looking at me.. wait.. what was the question?_

"Ehm.. N-No.. of course I'm not mad. I even thank you for taking them off me. I was honestly getting annoyed. so.." she rubbed the top of Miku's head with a warm smile. "Thanks Miku-chan." another childish grin showed itself on the tealette's face while she looked into the blue eyes.

And there it was again, that sparkle that Luka only knew one other set of eyes could produce. _I have to stop thinking she's Miu, cause that's impossible.. what if I someday accidentally call her Miu? then my poor innocent Miku is going to be insulted which then will maybe make her hate me and.. I'm overthinking this aren't I? and wait MY!? _

Luka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion hearing her own thoughts making Miku tilt her head.

"You okay Luka-senpai?"

"Huh? Oh.. eh.. Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about something." the teal eyes smiled and moved a bit closer.

"What you thinking about?" Luka blushed at the closeness and opened her mouth but then closed it.

"I-eh.. N-Nothing-" THUD! the two jumped at the loud sound and it made Miku lose her balance however in the last second Luka managed to avert so instead of them accidentaly kissing or something she accidentally kissed her cheek.

"RIN ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU DON'T THROW SOMEONE ON TOP OF ANOTHER CAR!" Len's voice rang through the air and looking up on the window on the limo's roof, indeed the boy was sitting there seeming to hold on for dear life.

"IT WAS LILY'S IDEA!" she shouted back and he glared at the long blond who poked her head out of the limo next to the two stars.

"Sorry, come ere."

"LILY-NEE YOU'RE CRAZY! WHY ME?!"

"STOP YOUR SHOUTIN! IT WAS FOR A GOOD CAUSE, though it's typical Luka to avoid the opportunity.." Len looked down at the two and noticed them seeing him and his face went pale.

"GET ME OFF! GET ME OFF!" he had noticed Luka's murderous aura and quickly wanted off the still driving limousine as soon as possible even if he had to jump.

"JUMP LEN! AND PRAY TO GOD YOU MAKE IT! OTHERWISE YOU CAN PRAY NOT TO GET PULLED IN TO THAT CAR, CAUSE THEN YOU'RE DEAD!" Lily shouted, who had also noticed and saw the pinkette reach out for the window opening. the boy yelped and jumped and the two blond girls caught him and pulled him inside.

"You are so dead Lily." Luka said with her eyebrow twitching and Miku being as she is, just looked very confusedly on the whole situation.

"Ehm.. why was Len on the roof? and... Luka-senpai?" the blue eyes turned to her co-star once again and saw her brush her fingers on her cheek. Luka blushed with a quiet gulp.

"I-eh.. I didn't-" but she cut herself off when she saw Miku smile one of her childish smiles. she made the pink star sit back down so she could then kiss her temple for the third time. "M-Miku-chan?" now she was blushing even more.

"Why you looking like that Luka-senpai? Lily and Meiko-nee do this to me a lot. and I always give it back like this, Lily-nee told me that overseas friends even dare kissing each other on the lips as a greeting or something. but I haven't tried that yet, Kaito tried once but I avoided him." she was talking about it like it was the most common thing in the world.

"W-Wait.. Meiko and Lily kiss your cheek a lot?" the tealette smiled an adorable smile and nodded.

"Yeah, they do it from time to time. first time I was surprised but they told me it wasn't anything funny about it and that they just wanted something back so yeah. I thought since you three are friends I thought you had done it a lot too." she said, tilting her head in a curious way. Luka's eyebrow twitched as she shook her head.

"No, that's the first time I've heard that.."

"Really? huh, well I guess it doesn't really matter." the pinkette twitched and furrowed her eyebrows in a annoyed frown. "Are you okay Luka-senpai?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." they arrived at the gates of the manor where some reporters still were standing, asking questions to the window. the two didn't pay any mind to them though. when they were finally inside all Vocaloids sighed out.

"That is always a pain." the tealette sat down on the sofa and relaxed, closing her eyes. _"Meiko and Lily-nee do this to me a lot."__ I said that but it was different.. it reminded me of that day, I don't know why but it felt similar to the kiss she used to give me.._

**(flashback!)**

_"Hey you little shrimp. I heard your so called friend is sick today. so who's gonna protect you now huh?" one of the older boys came over to Miu who was siting alone in the grass due to Lulu being sick with a cold and had to stay in bed sleeping. her teal eyes looked up on him in terror as he towered over her. he was known for being a bully towards everybody when the staff weren't around. she was his favorite toy when Lulu wasn't around._

_"S-She is my friend.." she stammered and a grin was plastered on his face as he grabbed her collar. _

_"Oh yeah? so why you siting here alone then? oh right, because she's sick.. sick of you!" he laughed as tears started to form at the brim of the teal eyes._

_"N-No she's not, S-She got a c-cold." _

_"Maybe, or maybe that's just a excuse so you'll leave her alone for a change. I wouldn't blame her, I mean you're clinging on to her all the time, no wonder she wants a day off." though suddenly he felt a pain on his cheek and when he looked at her she had a raised hand._

_"T-That's not true!" she almost shouted and his eyes turned dark and he hit her on the cheek so she fell over._

_"It may as well be and don't ever think of hitting me again shrimp. I'm gonna make you pay for that." she started trembling lightly and her eyes got filled with fear as he walked closer to her. however someone took a hard hold of his shoulder and he turned his head._

_"No, I'm gonna make you pay." he looked in fear as a pure devil looked on him and he whimpered. a quick hit to both the head and stomach he was laying on the ground groaning. "Don't you dare ever hit her again." he nodded quickly before trying to crawl away._

_"L-Lulu?" the blue eyes turned kind as they looked on the quivering girl on the ground._

_"Miu-chan, are you alright?" Lulu kneeled down in front of her pulling her into a hug._

_"H-He said.. he just.." she couldn't finish her sentence as tears streamed down her face._

_"It's okay Miu.. I overheard some of it.. and non of it is true alright? I could never get sick of my best friend. but is your cheek alright?" she made Miu face her and saw the red mark that was now visible. _

_"I-I'm alright.. but you're suppose to be in bed aren't you?"_

_"Well yeah but how can I stay in bed knowing you'd be all alone? now stay still.." she carefully cupped Miu's cheeks and leaned forward. Miu blushed when she felt Lulu's lips lightly touch her cheek._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I saw one of the nurses do this before so I thought it might help. so.. did it?" she was quiet for a moment before smiling slightly and nod._

_"Yeah.. I feel a lot better. thanks Lulu-chan."_

_"Your welcome.. though.. I feel tired.." blue eyes closed slightly while she leaned on her friend in front of her._

_"Hm.. that's what you get for leaving bed when you're still sick. I know, I'll help you get back! I'll eh.. give you a piggyback ride!" Lulu chuckled and shook her head._

_"How are you gonna do that? I'm heavier then you." Miu huffed and after a bit of moving she managed to get Lulu on her back as she started to walk back to the infirmary._

_"Doesn't matter if you're heavy as long as I'm strong enough to carry you." a smile was put on her face and once again she kissed the girl on the cheek._

_"Thanks Miu-chan." and as they made their way back inside, two butterflies flied closer together over them._

* * *

she sighed in content thinking about her past. and unknown to the tealette, Luka was thinking of something like that as well. but majority of her mind was set on finding Lily and Meiko. finally finding them they were in Lily's room talking casually. seeing her come in though, the blond quickly hid behind Meiko.

"Lily.." Luka said darkly and the blond star chuckled nervously.

"Ehm.. hi Luka, how was the limo ride with your Miku?"

"Your? she's not mine, but you should know, since you knew when me and Miku was close together, so you could throw Len on our roof! do you know how close that was?!" she shrugged and smiled.

"Well, it was close enough. I mean she did give you a kiss in return. and wasn't that pleasant?" the pinkette looked furious and Meiko looked from Luka then to Lily.

"Wait, what happened?"

"I almost got them to kiss." the brunette suddenly looked very interested and turned to the blond.

"Really? alright, that's awesome, tell me the details." it was almost like they forgot that Luka was there.

"Well they didn't really kiss, Luka averted and kissed her on the cheek instead."

"That's no fun, but hey, it's a start." they talked like Luka wasn't even in the room. _alright, these two are literally dead! and what was that?! it's a start? what more are they exactly planning, oh I feel such a need to just hit them away with a tuna right now. _

"Can you two stop talking like I'm not here!"

"Ops sorry Luka, what did you want?" she had to take a deep shaking breath as she tried not to blast them out the window.

"You know what? never mind.. what I really wonder is what the fuck have you two convinced my-god damn it.. Miku of? I mean really, kiss on the cheek like that is normal?" where did she get "my" from?! she listen to Lily to much. the two looked on her then on each other before laughing.

"Who knew that little joke would make Luka jealous as well?!"

"What are you-?"

"We told Miku that back when her and Kaito were together. we did it mostly to make him jealous and I can tell ya, he got jealous alright. and after they broke up we just kept doing it. but who knew it would eventually make you jealous?" Lily explained while trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm not jealous! I just thought it wasn't something you should tell Miku since.. well.." Meiko interrupted her.

"Cause she can believe absolutely anything. we know, but this one was only for Kaito teasing purposes.. but now that we know it still works on a certain somebody why not do it more often? maybe even convince her a kiss on the lips isn't something strange-" however Luka cut Lily off by taking them both by the collar, drag them outside then throw them down the hall and down the stairs. and conveniently, they stumbled in to Rin and Len so once again they were in a bundle on the floor.

"Another thing added to the not to do list Len.. never piss Luka-nee off.." he groaned but smiled.

"But we'll do it anyway won't we?" she giggled with a nod.

"Yeah.. probably.."

**Me: AAAAND I'M FINALLY DONE!**

**Miku: good job Wolf, took you long enough though.**

**Me: I know! and I start school tomorrow q.q NOO DX**

**Luka: well, then you will update even slower due to school work..**

**Me: I know! and my cubs probably already want to kill me for not updating this very fast .-. I'm sorry! please don't kill me Q-Q**

**Miku: if they're faithful cubs of yours they won't kill you or even mention about doing faster updates, since you take the time you need. besides, if you rushed because they want faster updates, the chapters would probably be shorter and not as good cause they're rushed and the happenings wouldn't be so thought of.**

**Me: alright you have a point..**

**Miku well anyway, hope you cubs liked this chapter, review with opinions and ideas and for this story, I don't think any idea is stupid.**

**Luka: see ya later-**

**Me: wait! before you say goodbye, one of my readers didn't think it was fair with all the Miku harassment so.. *throws Luka a leek* **

**Luka: what am I suppose to do with this?**

**Me: wait.. *throws some chopped leek onto her so it gets under her clothes and in her hair* there, oh and to be sure! *ties and leek onto her back* alright you're set! just so you know, Miku hasn't eaten today and you two haven't spent that much time together so, this'll be fun. but I suggest you run.**

**Luka: huh? why do I... *looks on Miku who's staring at her* oh I'm so dead.. *starts dashing away* I'm gonna get you for this Wolf!**

**Miku: Luka~ come back ere! I wanna munch on you! though more lick off the leek off your.. *drools* come back! *starts running after her* see ya later everyone X3**


	5. Chapter 5 The Mornings Are As Crazy

Luka sighed as she walked down the corridor. she had promised Miku earlier to say good night before going to sleep so she was going to. otherwise she'd probably be stuck with a pouting Miku the next day. so not thinking of knocking she opened the door and was about to call the tealette's name but then saw that she was by her desk.

her desk lamp was on and she seemed to be rather concentrated on whatever she had in front of her. her eyes weren't sparkling of the childish demeanor but of a rather mature and serious teen. it surprised Luka to see her like that so she stopped. Miku wrote something down, then stared in to space before writing some more.

She seemed to concentrated and Luka guessed that either she was writing a song, or one of those stories she got to read before. The second time te teal eyes looked in to space, after a few seconds they wore a bit of a sad expression but then smiled and wrote something down again. Suddenly hearing some footsteps Luka turned her head to meet with Kaito.

"Oh, Luka-San, what you doing?"

"I was about to say good night to Miku but.. Does she do this often? Being up late all alone I mean." He shrugged but nodded.

"Yeah, even when we were together she could have these nights where she wanted to be something about that she's writing something important. But to be honest, Miku's a real social girl, but at times.. She seems like such a lonely one.. But anyway, good night." He then walked off, leaving a thoughtful Luka behind. She looked inside the room again and now the tealette's head was dropped down on the table laying on her arms. Walking in she walked up to the girl.

"Miku?" No response. _did she fall asleep? _crouching down so she was in head level with her, blue eyes inspected her sleeping face. _can she get any cuter? That was a dumb question.. But she shouldn't sleep on the table.. maybe I should wake her up. But I don't wanna.. I guess I only have one other option then.. _

she carefully made Miku lean back and managed to put one arm around her shoulders while the other went under her legs. Picking her up gently into a bridal carry she walked to the bed and put her down. _she shouldn't sleep in her clothes, but there's no way I'm giving in to Lily and change her clothes. Though I can sort of... Stop it brain! _she blushed at her own thoughts and looked on the tealette. she had now turned a weird way making her skirt show a bit to much and blushing immensely Luka quickly covered Miku's body with the blanket.

"mmh.. Luka-senpai..." Blinking, Luka looked on the girl in bed, wondering if she maybe woke up. But no, she was still asleep. _is she talking in her sleep? _sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed, she looked on Miku as a smile came on her face. she then turned a bit and reached for something even though nothing was there. her smile disappeared and was replaced by a troubled look.

_I shouldn't give her my hand.. but if she's dreaming about me then maybe it's me she's searching for. but think about it, if you give her your hand she's not gonna let it go until she wakes up! and you can't be caught here in the morning if you accidentally fall asleep here! but she looks so sad.. wait why am I talking to myself? _her body had reacted faster then her thinking however and her hand gently scooped up Miku's.

a smile was once again put on her face and Luka gulped. _this is bad. I'm gonna die here. if she does one more thing I'm gonna pass out.. I promise! _and unluckily for her, the tealette started cuddling slightly with her hand with a kitty like smile on her face. Luka stared at her for a while, looked away, tilted her head slightly like she was thinking, then looked on Miku again before shrugging. _Nope.. I'm dead. _she then fell over her eyes closed and her mind in a total frenzy.

* * *

"Luka-senpai, wake up.." groaning the pinkette slowly managed to wake up. blinking a bit she made out the figure of the tealette, who was right beneath her. she was smiling a cheery smile and after a bit more blinking Luka finally got the ability to speak.

"Miku? Wait.. where..?" shrugging, Miku giggled and hugged the pinkette around the waist quickly.

"I actually have no idea why you're here. and it's weird, cause I thought I fell asleep on my desk. I was a bit surprised to wake up cuddled up against you but it's rather nice. but what are you doing in my bed, I mean I certainly don't remember being here before. not that I'm scolding you, I mean as I said it's nice but what are you doing here? you've been here all night?" she talked rather fast and with each word, Luka's cheeks slowly went into flames.

"W-W-Wait, huh!?" she checked, and indeed she was in Miku's room still. _you fell unconscious after not taking my advice with not taking her hand remember? her cuteness totally fried your brain. shut up me! damn it, if Lily or Meiko find us like this I'm not gonna hear the end of it! _

"Are you okay Luka-senpai? didn't sleep well?" Miku tilted her head while looking at her with the usual innocent look.

"I-I-I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I-I'm so sorry." she apologized and was getting out but Miku caught her waist again.

"Jeez, you don't have to apologize. I hope you know that in this house it's rather normal to find people in your bed in the morning. especially the twins. but they mostly like going in to Meiko's or Lily's room. but you don't need to apologize. it's fine. besides, if it's you and not the twins I'm rather okay with it." Luka couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait.. You like me being here more then the twins?" she nodded, smiling like it was nothing wrong with what she said. but in Luka's brain that sentence was taken in so many ways that she closed her eyes and sighed. "Now I got a headache..." the tealette jumped up, dashed out the door and came back with some pills and water.

"Here, It's good against headaches. but should probably go back to sleep. it's still like.. five a'clock. and we don't have to get up until seven or so. oh then we'll eat Haku's breakfast! yay!" Luka actually took the pills and swallowed them while Miku jumped back on to the bed laying beside her again.

"Maybe I should go to my bed.."

"Aw, but this was so comfy." she pouted while snuggling in to the pinkette. blushing she couldn't possibly say no to her pouting face so Luka gave in and pulled the blanket back over. _Just keep your thoughts clean Luka. it's nothing funny, it's just like a sleepover, just.. in the same bed. or something.. everything's fine. you're not giving in to Lily's words or anything like that.. _after telling herself this she closed her eyes and they both fell asleep once again.

the second time she woke up, she found herself laying on her side, her arm spread to the side where Miku was laying on it while her head was by Luka's neck. trying to move the arm that Miku wasn't on she realized that she had been holding on to her like a teddy bear sort of. and she also noticed that Miku had done the same thing just both her arms were around her.

"How the hell can you get in this position when you sleep? then again... I remember I somehow got in this position with someone else ten years back.."

* * *

_"So before Teto tells us to go to sleep what about we play hide and seek?" Lulu suggested and Miu agreed. "Alright, I'll start counting, you go hide." closing her blue eyes she faced a wall and started counting from one. Miu grinned and dashed out the room. after counting to 25, Lulu opened her eyes. she couldn't count longer then that so she counted to five so she had at least given Miu a decent time of 30 seconds._

_"Alright, I'll be coming to get ya!" she said loudly not sure if the girl heard her or not. she skipped the room she was in cause she had heard the door open so Miu must have gone out. she searched behind curtains, in the maids closet but no black haired girl to be seen. "Hm.. why must she always be good at this game?" Lulu ran through the halls of the orphanage searching for her friend._

_it was almost time for the maids to get the kids to bed so she had to find her soon. and the two of them had a certain maid to get them._

_"Lulu-chan? where's Miu-chan? since when do you two not hang out? it's almost time for bed you know." she turned to a dark pink haired maid called Teto who looked down on her._

_"We're playing hide and seek. I just haven't found her yet." Teto slowly nodded then smiled and patted her on top of the head._

_"Alright, since it would be unfair to Miu-chan if I helped you I'm gonna go and help get the other children. but promise to go straight to bed after you find her alright?" Lulu nodded and the maid walked off. she continued looking for her black haired friend but still couldn't find her so she could only think of one thing._

_"Miu-chan! I give up, can you come out now?!" she shouted but still no Miu. so she went to the first room they were in. the room was rather big since it held all the beds where the children would sleep. she searched under some but didn't find anything. some kids were already in bed, chatting among themselves, not paying attention to her. she checked Miu's bed but nothing there._

_finally she looked on her own bed and on there, or rather under the blanket, there was something making a bit of a bump on her bed. she had her suspicions but she carefully pulled off the blanket. there lay a sleeping Miu, curled up in to a ball. the blue eyes looked on her for a while before she burst out laughing. the teal eyes drowsily opened at the sound._

_"Lulu?" she said drowsily and the black haired girl just continued laughing. "What are you laughing at?" she pouted a bit and Lulu dried the tears she got in her eyes while laughing._

_"I-I'm sorry. it's just I've searched for you everywhere and then you're back in the original room." the teal eyes seemed confused but decided to brush it off._

_"Alright you two, now that you've found each other time to go to bed." Teto came out of nowhere and Miu pouted._

_"But I wanna stay here~" the maid sighed with a smile and picked the girl up._

_"I know you do. but look at it this way. somehow you two end up sleeping in the same bed anyway so go to sleep alone, awake by the sight of Lulu-chan. sounds neat right Miu-chan?" the girl's mood changed and she nodded excitedly. "Alright, go to bed." they both jumped in to their own beds and the lights were shut off. _

_however in the morning, the blue eyes opened at the familiar feel of black hair tickling her nose. looking down she saw Miu laying on her arm, cuddled in to her while her other arm were over the girl's body._

_"Still don't know why we even bother trying to keep you two apart.." Teto whispered seeing the scene from a distance as Lulu smiled and cuddled in to the smaller girl's hair._

* * *

thinking about it made her heart warm, and the position she was in didn't seem so bad now. checking the clock it was about seven meaning they would have to get up.

"Miku-chan? hey wake up." the tealette smiled in her sleep and opened her mouth and for some reason took a bite on one of the buttons on Luka's dress. "Huh?"

"Leeks.." Miku mumbled and she actually managed to bite it off. a huge blush covered the pinkette's cheeks when her top opened a bit, almost showing the top of her breasts.

"W-W-What the-" however she gasped when the tealette managed to bite open another one, now it almost showed the top of her bra as blush became deeper as Miku then pressed her face against her.

"I wanna eat it~" finally Luka released Miku's waist and grabbed the girl's chin, making her face another way. after that however she seemed to go back in to peaceful sleep. after a few seconds steam floated up from the pinkette's head as realization hit her like a big boulder coming at her at high speed. her thoughts were going crazy and every one of them were not something a innocent girl like Miku should even make her think.

both were laying there for about five minutes then Luka heard footsteps outside and then a loud knock on the door.

"Miku-nee! time to wake up!" it surprised her so much so she jumped and this made her fall out of the bed with a loud thud. and unlucky for her, the door opened and behind it was the twins and Kaito. she had no idea why he was there. _never mind that! you just got caught inside Miku's room! _inner Luka screamed at the stupid outer Luka who just looked at them dumbfounded.

"What's with the noise?" Miku mumbled, getting up on her forearms and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, looking extremely cute Luka might add. the twins were staring and so were Kaito. the pinkette hadn't noticed before but from sleeping in her clothes, the tealette's shirt had one button open, her teal tie were loose and her hair a mess. that plus Luka's shirt having two buttons up and hair a mess while laying on the floor couldn't possibly look good in their eyes.

"Jeez Luka-nee! didn't know it would go _that _fast.. oh, LILY-NEE!" Rin shouted and the pinkette's face paled. the blond came up rubbing her eyes with a yawn.

"What is it Rin? I was just about to get my breakfast..." she became silent when the situation reached her eyes. her jaw dropped and her eyes went as wide as golf balls.

"Morning guys.." Meiko said drowsily as she was just about to just walk past but without taking her eyes from the scene, Lily pulled the brown haired woman in front of it as well. she had the same reaction and they all five just stood there.

"Morning, hey by the way Luka-senpai why are you down there on the ground? you were on the bed a few seconds ago right? or did you get off at some point? I guess I was too exhausted to really notice when you got off..." not being able to read the situation at all Miku spoke casually and happily as she entered a wondering state as she tried to figure out when Luka left the bed.

_CAN'T YOU READ THIS AT ALL YOU CUTE,ADORABLE,DENSE,INNOCENT AND OTHER THINGS I CAN'T SAY EVEN IN MY BRAIN, GIRL!? you can't scream at her, what if she starts crying? _inner Luka scolded and the outer one almost face palmed. _I hate when I'm right.. _

"Luka.. did you..? to..." Kaito stuttered looking at Luka then at Miku. wanting to tell him no she then realized that two of her buttons were up, probably showing more then she wanted. noticing how the pinkette covered her chest with her arms Meiko went up to Kaito and covered his eyes and Lily covered the eyes of both the twins.

"AVERT YOUR EYES! you're to young to see such things!" Lily said and Kaito frowned.

"I'm not a child!" the brunette hit him hard in the head while still covering his eyes.

"No but you're not exactly suppose to see other women's private parts either!" Still with the struggling twins in her arms, Lily went over to Luka and leaned a over.

"Now I get it, you didn't wanna kiss her in the car cause that would probably make you do something in the car right? So you waited til now or tonight to do it! Hah, smart!" Miku blinked, hearing what she said and even though she was dense, she could feel when Luka really just wanted to hit Lily out of the room. so she rushed up, pulled out a leek from behind her back somehow, and like a golf club spun it in her hand, got beside the blond then swung.

"What the-" was all Lily was able to say before she and the twins got shot out the room, on Meiko and Kaito who also flew back and through the other wall. and through that wall were another girl Vocaloid who looked on the bunch who seemed dead with all the rumble on them then she looked over at Miku.

"Again Miku? seriously that wall have had more repairs then Kaito's had ice cream.." the tealette smiled and waved.

"Sorry Haku-nee. but weren't you suppose to do breakfast?" the silver haired woman rolled her eyes and showed the girl a phone.

"Neru forgot her phone in my room again. no wonder since she comes in here constantly. but I'm not complaining~" she chirped with a cat like smile and Luka couldn't help but feel a bit like she was in a house full of weirdos. sure she's lived here before but not so long so she actually got to know how weird everyone actually was.

"Well you constantly lure her to bed so no wonder you're not complaining." Miku said, and the pinkette couldn't see how she was able to have such a _normal _conversation with Haku through a freaking broken wall! the girl stepped over the bundle of people and over the hole and smiled at the smaller. she peted her on top of the head and the tealette smiled and Luka got hit by a blast of jealousy for some reason while inner Luka growled.

_Hey! that's my job! no fair, I wasn't ready! wait I wasn't ready for what? well duh, I wasn't ready for a fight for Miku's attention that's what! why am I thinking like this!? ugh, I can be so dense. shut up me! _Luka shook her head to clear it and got up while she buttoned her shirt.

"Ah, oh I'm sorry. we've met but I don't think I've ever gotten to really know you. Hi Luka-san I'm Haku." she walked past Miku and reached out a hand towards the pinkette. _pff, and now she's acting all friendly I saw that! petting her head and getting that smile is my job and mine alone silver haired.. ugh, I was always bad at insults.. thing! oh real mature me. oh shut up you were thinking it too! _she blinked a few times trying to get herself to stop talking to herself.

"Oh, you're right. pleased to meet you Haku-san." she shook her hand however the silver haired woman pulled her close and looked closely on her. her blue eyes widened in surprise and before she could ask what she was doing she nodded and backed off while a smile crept up on her face.

"Looks good. alright, I'll leave her to ya then."

"Huh? leave who to what now?" but Haku just grinned and turned to the tealette.

"Looks good Miku, you got my approval and blessing." Miku seemed to know for once what that meant as a blush appeared on her cheeks and Luka was just a big question mark.

"Mou, Haku-nee don't act like my brother please." Haku grinned and walked out the room.

"Well I'm gonna have to ask Wolf to call the repair men. poor guys they've been to this house more then anyone can count. but anyway, you two and you... one,two,three,four five have to come down and eat somethin. we have work today even though some have gotten a rough awakening." she then disappeared downstairs.

"Well, I'm gonna go you comin Luka-senpai?" the pinkette smiled but walked to the girl with a shake of her head.

"You can't go down with your clothes like that. here, it was partly my fault anyway." she buttoned the smaller's grey shirt and got her tie in the right place. teal eyes smiled up at her and she only smiled back. however hearing noises they looked towards the rubble and the five were laying in a circle whispering.

"Hear that Lily? it was partly her fault? how should we take that?"

"Well depending on the situation is there any other way to take it then that way?"

"nope, not really. but then they've gone a bit faster then expected."

"God damn it Kaito! Do you really get a fucking nosebleed?!" the blue haired boy covered his nose, indeed blood was dripping from it.

"Sorry! but I'm a guy, how are you not suppose to get a nosebleed when you make it sound like they've had-"

"Shut it ice boy!" Lily warned noticing that the two stars now had acknowledged that they were alive and kicking. Luka walked up to the broken wall and looked down on them.

"How many times do I have to say it.. it's not like that!" she shouted and they all shrunk.

"It's not like what?" Miku asked, being out of her understanding mode and back to dense mode. Luka face palmed and just groaned while she took a hold of the tealette's hand.

"Nothing.. let's just go get our breakfast.." she cast a glare at the stars on the ground. "And you five better get down there as well otherwise you're fucked.. especially if I see you talk about something." they all nodded shortly and dashed downstairs. Luka sighed and Miku just looked on her in slight confusion. but instead of saying anything else, she pulled the teal star downstairs.

"Alright, you two, pancakes or hot sandwiches?" Haku asked them as soon as they sat down.

"I'll have pancakes!" Miku squeaked and Haku nodded.

"I guess I'll take pancakes too." Luka said calmly and the silver haired girl turned to the stove.

"Okay, two plates of pancakes coming up! oh and Miku some leeks to the side right?"

"Yep!"

"And Luka-san, for you it's tuna right?" the pinkette nodded and she got to work. after a few minutes someone else came down the stairs.

"G'morning." Haku, without turning around put a plate on the table with two hot sandwiches and a phone to the side.

"Good morning Neru dear, had a good night's sleep?" she spoke with a rather teasing tone as the dark blond girl sat down in front of her plate. a blush covered her cheeks and she looked away while biting in to the sandwich. Haku chuckled and flipped a pancake on to a plate and started a new one while taking another one from another frying pan.

"Nyaa~ Miku-sama~" someone whined and suddenly the tealette found herself in a bear hug from behind. she laughed as whiskers tickled her cheek.

"Seeu! that tickles! come on, that's a good kitty." Luka blinked in shock when she saw the person Miku was talking to. it was a girl with blond wavy hair and... cat ears? the tealette scratched behind the ears and what sounded like the purring from a cat emitted from the girl. she also had what looked like whiskers on her cheeks.

"Purr, purr." Miku smiled and patted her on the head and it looked like the "cat" girl melted into complete bliss.

"E-Ehm... Miku.. who.." Luka managed but couldn't get a coherent sentence out of her. teal eyes looked on her then on the blond.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is Seeu. she's a singer but... she's mostly.. my pet I guess?" Luka stared at her teal co-star and then on Seeu who was happily purring while having her head on the tealette's lap. "Which reminds me. Haku can you get some milk and a fish for Seeu-chan?" the silver haired woman looked over then smiled.

"Right, I forgot that Seeu was back from the tour. Milk and a fish is coming right up."

"I prrissed you Miku-sama.." _what did she just say? _

"Aw, I missed you too Seeu-chan. hey have you met Luka-senpai yet?" _oh, so that's what she said.. _the blond looked on her with sky blue eyes from top to toe. "And be a good kitty cause I'm gonna be working with her for the upcoming weeks."

"Rrrreally? So... you won't have time for Seeu?" she asked innocently while pouting and the tealette smiled nervously.

"Of course I will have time. just less time. I'm sorry Seeu-chan. but I promise as fast as I get a break I'll give you some cuddle time kay?" the girl lightened up and cuddled her face in to her lap purring and Miku just smiled. Luka felt like she wanted to say something but all she did was open her mouth then close it.

"Here's your breakfast you two. oh and Seeu-chan here's some cold milk and a nice fish for ya." Haku put it on the floor and Seeu looked on Miku who just smiled and she then got off her lap and went on all four smiling a cat like smile while purring lowly while she ate her breakfast.

"I guess she was hungry. but anyway, thanks Haku-nee!" Luka was still to baffled to move. "Luka-senpai? what's wrong?" once again she opened her mouth but then closed it. "Ah, Seeu! Don't eat so fast you'll get a tummy ache. bad kitty."

"I'm sorry Miku-sama~" the pinkette finally got the ability to move and she just looked on Miku and took a deep breath. _My sweet dense princess Miku... or I rephrase that to just dense princess still don't know where I get my from.. but anyway... SHE'S NOT A CAT! SHE'S A HUMAN BEING! DID LILY AND MEIKO TALK NONSENSE TO YOU AGAIN!? shhh, she will hear you.. shut it me! I'm talking to myself through my mind there's no way she'll hear me- I just admitted I talk to myself.. good going me. _

"Hey, good morning. oh, aw hi Seeu-chan." Mikou was now leaning down to pet the girl on the head. she saw it and she smiled a cat smile and went up to meet his hand while she started purring. Luki also came and noticing how his sister were staring at the human cat he smiled and sat down beside her.

"It was a bit weird for me too. but Seeu came here about three years ago. don't know in detail what happened, but just in a couple of days she acted like she was Miku's cat. of course Miku found it odd at first but eventually she started to treat her like a cat. I don't know why Seeu likes Miku so much but that's how it is. she loves her like her owner." Luka nodded slowly but still found the whole thing odd.

"Oh and Luki? remember that it's your turn to cook dinner today." Haku reminded while putting a plate with hot sandwiches in front of him.

"Right, thanks for the reminder Haku. but hey, that means you'll be cookin tomorrow sis! what will you cook?" she shrugged.

"I haven't really cooked a whole meal for.. these many people before but I'll manage. you'll just have to wait and see bro. but worry about what you're gonna cook instead." he smirked and looked on his mate still petting the cat girl.

"I think I know what I'll have for dinner. and especially what I will have for desert." Luka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well you better not eat that desert by the table. and make a dinner everyone can eat."

"You're no fun. but you're also right so hm.. I wonder, what should I do?" he started pondering while biting in to his breakfast.

**Me: I know not much more then craziness happens in this chapter but admit it, it's a bit funny XD this is an abrupt ending BUT... I couldn't find anywhere else to stop.. I actually have written more on this chapter but if I continued I would have gone on forever and never been able to update, know you guys wouldn't mind a longer chapter but this is about 5000 words long so live with it..**

**Miku: oh and if you can't live with it and want to argue about it please leave now. **

**Luka: aw, Miku you so cute when you act mean~**

**Miku: *blushes* alright... but hope you liked this chapter and we won't say sorry for late update, you know the drill. but review with your thoughts and ideas, and as said, the ideas can be pretty much anything, from M rated stuff to something totally crazy like Tako riding a flying tuna!**

**Luka: though I think that's gonna happen anyway..**

**Me: and you like the Luka talking to herself moments X3 we're gonna see more of inner Luka trust me XD alright that's it I believe.**

**Luka: not quite.. Wolf.. *walks up then hands me a leash***

**Me: huh? what am I suppose to do with this?**

**Luka: *makes me hold on to the collar then lean forward to her* AH! Miku help! Wolf's gonna put a leash on me!**

**Me: what!? no wait a second-! *looks at Miku who have a murderous aura around her* Miku-chan! don't! I wasn't gonna- AH! *starts running for dear life as Miku comes after me with a leek bazooka***

**Miku: come back here Wolf! Only I'm allowed to tie her to a leash you understand me!? *chase after while shooting leeks***

**Luka: hehe, told ya I would pay you back X3**

**Me: AAAAH! save me!**

**Luka: no way, you have to run and write the next chapter. anyway now we're done bye everyone :3 *Wolf screams while under heavy fire***


	6. Chapter 6 It's Always Crazy Never Calm

"So that's the musical part done right?" Miku asked and a man with a bunch of machines in front of him smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"Yep. Now you only need to record and you're set. This must be the quickest song you've both made. I would have expected you guys to take a bit of a longer time. Not saying it as a bad thing, I'm giving a compliment." the tealette smiled childishly and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks, I think.. I didn't quite follow but I heard the words compliment so thanks. Or I did follow but Wolf keeps making me say things that makes me seem very stupid... wait what did I just say?" Wolf looked on his star and sweat dropped.

"Sometimes I'm afraid she can brake the fourth wall.. wait now I'm doing it.. Let's move on!" Luka walked up to Miku and patted her head.

"It's real fun working with Miku-chan so no wonder it goes fast." teal eyes sparkled as she smiled and inner Luka scored a goal. _HA! Score for me! Take that Haku! Ugh, shush it! _she would have hit herself but Miku being in the room she didn't.

"Well it's awesome to be working with you Luka-senpai! Your voice is so pretty and awesome~!" blue eyes blinked and for some reason a light blush covered her cheeks. _How many times haven't I heard that? why am I blushing now? well duh it's because Miku's- don't even say it! _she kicked away inner Luka and held back a sigh.

"T-Thanks Miku-chan." seeing his star having a bit of trouble handling the tealette Kai stepped up with a huge smile on his face.

"You're great girls. you'll get a brake tomorrow just because the boss thought you two have worked so hard. but then you'll record the song alright?" he said but sighed inside. _He's mainly giving them a brake so close to their last one just cause he doesn't want his two favorite stars over work themselves. don't know why the boss even bother when both of them have gone on for weeks like this when they've been alone. _

"Huh, that's nice of him." Luka said, thinking it was rather odd herself.

"Yay! that means I'll get some free time! oh! Luka-senpai, why don't we do somethin?!" the tealette asked excitedly making Luka smile nervously.

"S-Sure, why not?" the adorable way Miku was so excited was seriously messing with her brain.

"Oh wait.. am I being to clingy or something Luka-senpai? would you rather be alone tomorrow? I mean we have hung out a lot and me being as I am I've probably been real clingy right? sorry maybe I should have asked if you were going to do something first.." the tealette apologized, scratching her cheek with a smile. the way she was acting all innocent made inner Luka come back like the bullet from a gun. _GAH! NO, MIKU DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT! IDIOT SAY SOMETHING! _

"No it's alright. It's nice hanging out with you Miku-chan. it's perfectly fine, I wasn't ready to even get a break so I haven't planned a thing so doing something with you sounds great." _Like I've said before, I freaking want you to come over, I mean who wouldn't want to hang out with you? _Miku instantly lightened up at this and smiled.

"Great! oh and that reminds me, Luki-nii is making dinner, that means it'll be something with leeks!" Miku squealed in excitment and took the pinkette's hand. "Come on, this just reminded me that Meiko-nee and Kaito-nii are working on a song too! let's go see how they're doing." and before she could answer, Luka found herself being dragged through the halls. _wow, she's a real energy ball. _

"Ah, Miku-chan, Luka-san." Kaito said as the two were let in to the room by Meiko. the tealette pounced the boy with a hug and he laughed. "You're full of energy as usual Miku-chan." he hugged her and lift her up so he could spin them around. Luka looked on the scene and crossed her arms and frowned inside. _see you're jealous~ A-Am not.. _

"Those two can still act like they're still together even though it's been a few years." Meiko said with a smile and the pinkette looked on her confusedly.

"And it doesn't bother you? who are you and what have you done with Meiko? just a few months ago you would constantly complain about how Kaito hung out with some other girls. and now you see him be like that towards his ex girlfriend and you don't say a thing?"

"Jeez, you really seem more bothered by it then me. wonder if that's cause you're worried about my feelings or because his ex girlfriend happens to be Miku and you don't want him to take her back." Luka blushed deeply and panicked slightly.

"O-Of course it's because I'm worried about you! I-I could care less if someone takes my-eh! I mean if she get together with a-another guy! damn it Lily.." why was she stuttering!? if Miku got together with another guy then why should she care? she's just looking out for Meiko right?

"Aha.. I don't believe you. you know that you're bad at lying right?"

"I'm not lying! besides shouldn't you be putting a leash on kaito or something?" she shrugged.

"Well I don't mind if he hangs out with Miku-chan. besides I think he still has feelings for her."

"Then shouldn't you be the one freaking out not me?"

"You're freaking out cause you're afraid Miku's gonna get taken away by a iceicle like Kaito. I'm not freaking out cause.. well.. I'm not.. that in to him anymore.." she said this very quietly like a mumble and Luka leaned closer to her.

"What did you say?" she had honestly not heard what Meiko had said. the brunette leaned closer until their faces were very close together.

"I said I'm not that in to-" however before she could finish someone grabbed the back of her collar and pulled backwards. she stumbled and couldn't see due to the fact a hand grabbed her face and slammed her head in to the wall. laying on the ground motionless Luka looked on her dumbfounded. it happened like a flash from a camera, you saw it but afterwards you barely knew what happened.

"Meiko! you okay?" Kaito asked as he ran over. Miku came skipping behind him with a smile on her face. she looked on the brunette with the same smile and said with fake innocence.

"Yeah, Meiko-nee are you alright? what happened?" brown eyes looked in to teal and she instantly felt cold. I bet you've heard of the famous pink haired devil, but right now she was nothing in compare to the teal haired devil standing before her.

"I-I'm fine! nothing happened!" she said quickly and sat up straight. Miku smiled childishly and gave Luka a hug.

"Great, don't worry us like that Meiko-nee. Right Luka-senpai?" her innocent act made the pinkette's brain melt and a small smile was put on her face.

"And Luka's clueless as usual.." Meiko muttered. knowing herself that Miku was the one who jumped her. she must have seen them close together and assumed the brunette were up to no good again. _that or she unconciously did this because she didn't want Luka and me to do anything funny. hm.. I'll take the second option, I guess our innocent princess can get jealous as well. _Meiko thought now a smile was put on her lips as well. Kaito looked on her confusedly.

"Meiko you're acting weird dear.. which reminds me I've been meaning to ask you why you've ignored me and gone to Lily so much lately." brown eyes looked on him and after a staring contest she shrugged.

"N-No reason. can't I be with my best friend?"

"Of course, don't take it like that Meiko. I was just worried cause you usually go to Lily or Luka when you have some sort of problem you can't discuss with me. so I'm just worried is all." his sentence made her feel a bit guilty. she and Lily hadn't done anything funny but..

"No it's fine. it's nothing like that, I just haven't been able to spend much time with her lately so I just went to her when I had the chance. sorry if I ignored you." she gave him a light peck before getting up. he tilted his head slightly but shrugged and got up as well.

"Anyway, never got the reason why you two are here?" Miku hugged Luka's arm instead and giggled.

"We were just gonna see how it's going. Kai-san told us we're getting a break tomorrow so we can record our song the next day." Kaito smiled and walked over to the mini fridge in the room.

"That's great Miku-chan."

"Hey, Kaito you have-" but before she could finish a leek was thrown at her which she catched easily with a grin.

"Have to buy more of them to have in here. you come over a lot so they're almost all gone. hey Meiko want-"

"Beer? yes please~" he threw her one and she caught it and opened it in one swift motion.

"Ehm.. Luka-san it's tuna right?"

"Yep."

"Great, we have a can. it's lunch time so why not eat right?" he said and closed the fridge while he came with a tuna can and a ice cream in his other hand. "I'll get a can opener-" however hearing a weird sound he turned to see the pinkette happily eating from a open tuna can. Scratching the back of his head confusedly Luka just smiled. "I'm not gonna ask how you did that.."

"Great, cause I'm not telling you." he smiled and was about to start a conversation however a slight whine stopped him.

"Luka-senpai, can you pay attention over here please~" Luka turned and stared when she saw Miku on the sofa in the room, she was laying down, the leek in hand and she was spreading her arms kind of like a child who wanted a goodnight hug from their mother. Meiko looked on Miku then on Luka. _are you seriously going to go in to her trap Lu-_ however her thoughts were cut short when the pinkette went forward, put down the can which were a big surprise for Meiko. She knew Luka, she would never leave tuna for anything!

"Sure, what you want Miku-chan?" she said calmly while inner Luka lay on the ground, fainted from Miku's action. The tealette smiled sweetly and reached her hands for her, and she was just out of reach, the action hit outer Luka like a bowling ball to the head.

"I want some attention, Kaito-kun have Meiko-nee right now so I feel lonely. So I want a hug from Luka-senpai." The way she said it as the most obvious and casual thing in the world Luka wondered how much more innocent Miku could get. Meiko rolled her eyes. She just didn't want Kaito and Luka to start talking. But of course, like she and the others predicted, Miku did things without knowing why. That's just how dense she is.

"A-Alright I guess.." she answered, not sure how to take that sentence. but she sat down a bit beside the tealette's body on the sofa then hugged her, making Miku smile in delight and wrap her arms around the pinkette's neck. she honestly didn't know where this came from, she just didn't want Luka to stop paying attention to her.

"Yay~" Luka smiled a bit, she even forgot she still had tuna left. even though Miku was acting like a total child it was a good reminder of how Miu was once, or twice.

"Luka-san is acting a bit weird isn't she?" Kaito whispered to Meiko who shrugged.

"Well, maybe that because she's with our innocent princess and her brain can't process all that cuteness so she just do as she says." the blue haired boy looked on the two and saw the tealette smiling brightly while giving Luka a cuddle. the boy blinked a few times, a tinge of jealousy hit him though he quickly tried to get rid of it. why be jealous? he had Meiko right? even though she had been acting weird lately.

"Hey, Meiko, Kaito I'm coming in.." the door opened and everyone turned to the person coming in. "I heard from Wolf Miku came in here.. she still here.." tired eyes looked up to see the two on the sofa and the teal hair made it clear that Miku was indeed still there.

"Ah.. Sheila-san.." a girl with dark blue hair and green eyes was now in the room. she looked on the two a bit longer then slowly backed a step back.

"Ara.. Guess I interrupted something.. excuse me.." she spoke as if she hadn't slept for days but at the same time it was a awareness in her voice. Luka quickly sat up, though with some difficulty since Miku hung on to her still.

"N-No you didn't interrupt anything!" she said, her face red as a tomato. the girl blinked slowly at her then scratched her head.

"If I didn't interrupt anything.. then excuse me I'm coming in.." she walked in and stood beside the sofa where the two stars were sitting. "Miku.. you're a real bother aren't you?" she asked still, with her tired voice and the tealette pouted.

"No I'm not. Sheila you bully!" Miku swung a leek at the girl, and while anyone else would be hit senseless with it, the tired girl just yawned and took a hold of the leek, snatching it away from her. "No, give it back!" but Sheila just broke the vegetable in two. Miku started getting tears in her eyes, seeing the broken leek in her hands.

"Now stop crying.. you can still eat it.." but when the tealette didn't move Sheila sighed and walked to the fridge, pulled out some stuff, no one really saw what she did but she came back with a hot leek soup. "There.. better?" Miku finally moved and looked in the bowl, seeing her favorite food float around with some other things. "This is better then just eating it alone anyway.." a spoon was given and the teal diva started eating the soup, her tears gone.

"Ehm.. can someone tell me who.." Luka asked slowly and Meiko shook her head.

"That's Sheila.. don't try to figure her out cause that's impossible.. she appears at random times looking for Miku, is there for a while then disappears. we think she's Miku's hidden body guard or something. she always acts like she don't know how to have any other emotion then.. well.. nothing.." the pinkette looked on the girl again.

she was wearing a vest, and the weird thing was that it was a panda sewed vest. there was a hood that had a panda face on it while around her shoulder the clothing was black. and on the hem of the vest it was black as well. everything else from the hood down was white. there also appeared to be a black shirt underneath he vest. she wore black shorts with a red chain hanging from one of her pockets. her hair was a bit like Luka's just the difference was that she had a bit of braided hair hanging down her shoulder, and a bit of hair, standing like a bow on her head. she also had red sunglasses on top of her head.

all in all, Sheila seemed to like a odd taste of clothing. but everyone in the Vocaloid household had a odd taste in clothing so maybe not. and like Meiko said, the girl's green eyes seemed dull and bored and her facial expression had no emotion. in Luka's opinion, the last kind of person she'd expect to be friends with Miku, even less be her body guard.

"Thanks for the meal!" the tealette said suddenly startling Luka a bit who had been lost in thought. "So Sheila-chan why are you here?"

"Cause I've heard from Lily about rumors that started this morning when some found you and Megurine-sama in the same room looking quite messed up.. and on regards of your health and interest I've just come to make sure these rumors aren't true. since you did only meet a few days ago and such a thing shouldn't occur so early." Miku seemed helplessly clueless as to what she was talking about.

"Oh no.." Luka couldn't believe Sheila actually believed Lily of all people!

"I can understand that you've adored Megurine-sama ever since you saw her on stage.. though I can't see the need to go so quickly through things.. so I'm asking if the rumor about you and Megurine-sama having s-" though now a beer can was thrown at the girl, cutting her off as she looked on the can on the floor then on Meiko.

"Ehm.. ops I eh.. I meant to hit the bin.." she said nervously, pointing at the bin right behind Sheila. she looked unaffected and just picked up the can and threw it in the bin. Miku was blushing, but not because she understood Sheila's question, but because she had told everyone about her adoration for Luka out loud.

"Jeez Sheila, stop being a meanie~ don't talk about it like that." even though she meant something else the blue haired girl blinked, then bowed and with a emotionless face still nodded.

"My apologies. I take it the rumors aren't true then?" she looked on the pinkette who shook her head violently in a sign no. "Alright, Megurine-sama, Miku-sama, you two.. I'll take my leave." she then swiftly turned for the door and left without another sound. Miku let out a breath of embarrassment and hid her face with a pillow.

"Why are we addressed as you two?" Kaito asked and Meiko only shrugged.

"Thinks it's because Sheila thinks the same way me and Lily does. if Miku's interested in Luka then if Sheila really is her bodyguard then she have to pay respect to Miku's possible love interest right?" the blue haired boy didn't really get it but went with it anyway.

"Luka-senpai?" the pinkette turned to the other star who was still burying half her face in the pillow.

"Y-Yes?"

"Sheila often say stuff without caring sometime so.. well.. the adoration part was.. ehm.." she seemed to have trouble speaking as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Luka blinked, and almost face palmed.

_Really Miku?! that's what you're worried about? not the part where she was about to ask you if we've had sex?! really!? hey, don't scream at her like that. I'm not screaming at her! yes you are and don't deny that you wish the rumors were- _however she quickly cut inner Luka off with the slam of a door. _hey, don't slam the door in my face! _the pinkette took a deep mental breath and tried smiling.

"It's alright Miku-chan. I think it's rather cute and I don't mind." inner Luka peered through the door. _yeah.. think it's cuter then you think, and who would mind having a cute fan like Miku right? gah! _and the door slammed again when a tuna was thrown at it. Miku looked on her, then slowly lowered the pillow.

"Really?" Luka nodded and in return she got a hug.

"Great, cause I have kind of.. admired you since I saw you on stage for the first time.." the tealette started to fiddle with her fingers with a childish yet nervous smile. _she's so adorable~! _however before Luka could say a thing, yet again the door opened and in came two blurs of colors.

"AAAH! SAVE ME MEIKO!" running around the room was a black blur and a blond blur.

"COME BACK HERE! I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU!" that was Lily's voice. when the two blurs had run around the room a few times, it was easier to see who the two were. Wolf and Lily were running in circles, Lily seeming to wave a baseball bat around while Wolf ran for his life.

"What the.."

"I'M GONNA DIE!" Wolf yelped when the bat was just a centimeter from hitting his head. but then another blur entered the room, and this time it was a red one.

"LILY-NEE! Leave Wolf alone!"

"Miki?" Miku asked and indeed, her cousin was now running around the room as well. the three ran around a while until Miku snapped her fingers. Sheila came out of nowhere and in a instant all of them stopped in their tracks. Sheila bowed then disappeared again. the three of them seemed to be hung up in the roof, the only thing keeping them up being ninja stars pinning their clothes on the ceiling.

"Okay.. I do not remember it being _this_ crazy.." Luka muttered as they just hung there, seeming generally confused as to why they were hanging from the roof.

"Can someone tell me what the cause of all this ruckus?" Meiko asked as she helped getting them down.

"Well the conversation with Luka and Miku was getting too serious so I decided we would come to interrupt the mood.. oh and I teased Lily and now she wants me dead." Wolf explained quickly and they all blinked.

"Hey, breaking the fourth wall is my job Wolf!" Miku said and the boy shut his mouth.

"Ehm.. alright.. and what exactly did you tease her about?" Meiko asked, trying to get away from the weird conversation Miku and Wolf seemed to be having.

"Well-" Lily finally smacked him with the bat and he fell over.

"The only thing you need to know is that I've been wanting to do _that _for the last ten minutes.." Miki quickly slid over and helped him sit up.

"Are you okay Wolf-senpai?" she asked in concern and he smiled while rubbing his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Miku's leeks hurt more then a baseball bat." the red head looked at her cousin who innocently looked to the side.

"But wait a second, Miki why are you here? shouldn't you be in school still?" Miki shook her head.

"No, I have a half day today. I got Wolf to send someone to pick me up so I could come here. though when I came in Lily were chasing him around with a baseball bat and I kind of went with the stream I guess."

"In other words you were worried about Lily hurting Wolf cause you care about him?" Miku asked with a teasing smirk, and that was the first time Luka saw Miku actually not being dense about such a thing. Miki got as red as her hair and shook her head.

"N-No! I would have done the same if she was chasing you!"

"Yeah right, what about when Neru was chasing me around for touching her phone? then you didn't help."

"But you got in that mess yourself."

"And so did Wolf."

"I didn't know that!"

"Yes you did."

"How would you know?!"

"Cause we both know how teasing and perverted my manager can be, so saying something that makes Lily-nee chase him around would be no problem!" Miki and Miku could probably go on for hours like that, however feeling like shutting one of them up Luka put a hand over the tealette's mouth and gave the red head a stare that told her to be quiet.

"Okay you two, I think that's enough.." removing her hand the pinkette sighed and pointed towards Miki. "So can you tell me who you are exactly?"

"Me? oh ehm.. I'm Miki, Miku's cousin. wait.. you're Megurine Luka right?"

"Yeah?" the red head stood there for a while, silent. all until she jumped her with a surprise hug. blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow! You're even more beautiful in person, I know Miku told me that she would be working with you but.." she trailed off in her excitement and Luka had to blink even more to try and regain her composure. however before she could do so a teal ball pried off Miki from her, only to hug her herself.

"Don't just jump people Miki!" the red head frowned and crossed her arms.

"And who said you're allowed to have Luka-san all for yourself huh?"

"No one, but that doesn't mean you can just come and take her all of a sudden." Miki hugged the pinkette's other arm and stuck out her tongue towards her cousin.

"Says you, you just don't want Luka-san taken by anyone else." Miku blushed lightly but stood her ground.

"I didn't say that!"

"No but you were thinking it." they kind of held on to Luka like a toy they didn't want to share with each other. the pinkette looked from Miku to Miki and then back again. _aw~ Miku-chan's fighting for me~ isn't she the cutest thing ever~? No! stop that! I need to stop this god damn it! but if you stop them won't that just fuel their desire to get your attention? I mean if you deny both of them they're gonna keep trying to get your attention.. I say let them talk it out. BUT THEY'RE FUCKING PULLING ME IN TWO FREAKIN DIRECTIONS! I'M GONNA GET SPLIT IN TWO! oh..._

and indeed, the two were pulling in the arm they were holding in, not that it was that hard but Luka could still feel how they pulled in her.

"You're the one jumping her out of nowhere!"

"Well you're the one who's arguing about it even though she didn't seem to mind!"

"Anyone would mind!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!" Luka didn't have the power to say anything as she just tried to keep her balance. though luckily for her, there was one who could separate her from the two.

"Ara.. I was gonna deliver Seeu but it seems you have a problem.. Megurine-sama, would you like assistance?"

"Y-Yes, ugh.. please.." she managed and Sheila stepped in, yawned a bit before she pried both girls off the pinkette without breaking a sweat.

"Miku-sama, Seeu came looking for you, it is time for her lunch meal after all. I have fed her a couple of days now, but she is your cat so you should go feed her. and Miki-sama it would be best if you went with Wolf-san to go eat something as well. And Lily-San you'll just have to come with me back to the studio." She then grabbed the blond, made everyone do as she said then closed the door, now only with three people inside. Luka however were laying on the floor, taking a few deep breaths.

"Nope, defiantly don't remember it being this crazy.." She mumbled.

"Well isn't that nice~" looking up she dunked her head down again with a groan. Through all that.. Meiko had just been drinking sake and was now drunk. Kaito smiled awkwardly as she leaned on him. "An' izzn't that fucked up? I mean lookz at it.. There'z two fucking Luka, layin on the floorr.." She pointed at the pinkette with the sake bottle.

"Why the fuck are you drinking right now!?" Luka asked her best friend who shrugged lazily.

"Crause I felt rike it.. It'z fine, your preciouz Miku's not ere so she'z not gonna get tainted." Meiko slurred and placed a arm around Kaito's shoulders.

"She's not mine!" Suddenly the boy blushed heavily and took Meiko's hand.

"Meiko, Luka's here, and for that matter we're at work." The brunette smiled and made him release her and her hand went back to where it had been. Kaito groaned and the pinkette looked confused to the point where she saw that the brunette's hand were down below Kaito's belt. A blush crept up on her cheeks however she wasn't that affected. Meiko had done worse things in her eyesight believe it or not. Even though she would have preferred not to have seen them at all.

"Jeez get a room!" she shouted and took a pillow from the sofa, throwing it straight at Meiko's head who turned.

"Oh hey Luka, didn't see you there.. When did you come in?" She said with a drowsy confused looking face. The pinkette face palmed hard and got up, walking out of the room. "Nize to see you~" she shut the door and walked with a steady pace down the hall.

* * *

in the lunch hall, Miku just got Seeu her lunch. the cat girl purred in delight and dug in.

"Now remember not to eat to fast." She said to her and Seeu just purred in response. the tealette smiled and patted her head before going to sit down at a nearby table. a yawn escaped and she looked in to space for a while.

"Ah, my dear Miku, how are you this evening?" she broke away from her haze to look over to the side where Ia was coming in.

"Ia! Gakupo didn't eat you up?" the girl laughed but then frowned.

"Yeah right, after you left I threw the eggplant away, luckily saving my hand from being eaten. disappointed?" Miku shook her head with a light smile.

"No, why would I be disappointed? if Gakupo ate you up who would be here taking care of Yukari-chan?" Ia blushed lightly but shook it off while siting down next to the teal diva.

"P-Point taken.. but hey, you seem a bit, I don't know, less energetic.. somethin happen?" the tealette shrugged and shook her head.

"No, I'm just tired."

"You? tired? that must have been the biggest lie I've heard in my life time. you never get tired. now, tell me what's wrong." another shrug. "Stop shrugging and use that mouth you're so good at using when you shouldn't! does it have to do with Luka-san?" seeing the teal girl freeze for a moment before going back to shrugging made Ia think she hit a bullseye. "What, you have a crush problem?"

"N-No! me and Luka-senpai are just friends!" she said loudly while her face went bright red. the other star rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say. but it has to do with Luka-san doesn't it?"

"No.. not really.."

"Which tells me it is her it's about. so, eh.. you have a argument? did she insult you without noticing? is she unfair to you?" she said various things that could be wrong but Miku quickly shook her head.

"No! No! it's nothing like that! Luka-senpai is wonderful and awesome." the teal gaze was turned to the table. "I'm just confused.. cause.. I didn't want Miki to jump Luka-senpai like that.. but I don't know why.." she mumbled and Ia could barely hear what she said.

"Huh? what you-"

"Miki came in to the room, jumped Luka and you got defensive and told her she couldn't jump people like that to hide the fact that you didn't want Miki so close to Luka in the first place. then you started fighting and then Sheila-chan came and stopped you then made you come here to feed Seeu-chan." both jumped at the sudden voice and now beside Ia was Yukari, smiling a innocent smile like usual.

"Yukari! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!" Ia said and the other girl just giggled.

"Ia, there you are, I was looking for you."

"Yukari-chan.. how did you know about what happened?" Miku asked and Yukari only shrugged.

"Just a hunch." she said plainly and smiled the kind of smile saying I have done nothing wrong.

"Okay.. but is it true?" Ia asked, trying to ignore the fact Yukari was staring at her. Miku looked back on the table, going through what Yukari had said.

"I think so.. I just don't understand the not close to Luka part.."

"It's quite easy Miku-chan. just look." Yukari stood and walked up to the tealette, giving her a back hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ia visibly twitched and a small frown was formed on her face. "See? Ia reacted, and why do you think she did?"

"Cause.. she's jealous?"

"Right on the spot, now take your situation, and your reaction to Miki being close to Luka-san. why do you think you reacted that way?" Miku blinked, not sure if what she was about to say was the right thing but she spoke anyway.

"I got.. jealous?" she said slowly and Yukari smiled.

"There you go." letting go of the girl the purple eyes looked on Ia who crossed her legs and arms.

"But why would I get jealous? Luka-senpai and I are friends, so why would I get jealous cause Miki's trying to be friends with her too?" both girls looked on her then sighed in unison.

"Yep, you are that dense.." Ia muttered.

"I could tell you, but what about you find that out on your own?" a gentle smile was shown on Yukari's features and the tealette looked on her for a while before looking back down on the table.

"Okay, if you say so.. hey, by the way, why were you looking for Ia?" seeming to remember, purple eyes turned to the other girl who was already trying to leave the lunch hall.

"Hey! get back here! you've been ignoring me now get your ass back here!" she shouted and Ia squeled in terror.

"See ya Miku!"

"Tell me why you've been ignoring me!"

"I can't! AH! calm down Yukari!" she ducked when the girl threw a chair at her and she then ran out the door.

"Come back here!" when the purple headed girl also disappeared from sight Miku blinked several times before looking towards Seeu who seemed to almost be done with her meal, not caring about what had happened around her. the teal gaze turned back to the table. _I got jealous? that can't be it, what would I be jealous about? Miki can be friends with Luka-senpai and I wouldn't care right? _

"Miku-sama~" she looked to the side and found Seeu standing there, looking at her with a cat like smile. "Can you be with me now?"

"Sure Seeu-chan. what do you want to do?"

"Want to cuddle~" Miku laughed when the girl jumped her and rubbed her face in to her chest.

"Jeez Seeu-chan, that tickles!" she laughed and petted her on the head. she didn't notice but the door in to the lucnh hall was slightly open, and peeking in was Luka who had just managed to walk there from Meiko and Kaito's room.

_Hey! she's cuddling my Miku-chan! that's no fair! she's not mine stupid. well aren't you calling yourself stupid now? shut it! she's not mine. well she's not that cat girl's either! Miku doesn't belong to anyone. well if she did she would belong to me. no she wouldn't! yes she would, cause she's soo adorable~ stop saying that. why must you always disagree with me? _Luka rolled her eyes and looked at the tealette as her and Seeu just sat in there relaxing.

"Hey Seeu? do you get jealous when other people are with me?" the blond looked up on her then shrugged.

"I don't know.. when other people cuddle with you maybe.. but if you're with your friends then I'm just happy that Miku-sama's happy." Miku nodded slowly then smiled.

"I'm glad then.. you don't have the same problem I seem to have.."

"You have a problem with jealousy Miku-sama?"

"Maybe.. I'm not sure. that's what Yukari told me anyway.. but what do you think of Luka-senpai?" she asked the cat and Luka who heared this now listened more carefully.

"Miku-sama seems to respect her and like her so.. Seeu thinks she must be a nice person. Luka-sama seems like a good friend and even a good match for Miku-sama.." the tealette blushed and so did Luka.

"Jeez, not you too. me and Luka-senpai are friends.."

"But if you have a jealousy problem with Luka-sama then-"

"I didn't say I was jealous at someone for being close to Luka!" Seeu lowered her ears.

"I'm sorry Miku-sama.. I just thought.." she trailed off and Miku sighed.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have shouted.. come on, we'll go outside for a minute alright?" Seeu perked up and got off the tealette's lap as they walked out. the pinkette let out a breath she had been holding in and looked off in to space for a bit.

* * *

_"Alright, this is Gumi, she's new so be nice." a green haired little girl were introduced to all the other kids and when it was play time most of them greeted her. Lulu was among them though she was a bit more down then usual cause Miu was now sick._

_"Hope she didn't catch my cold.. then it's my fault.. maybe I should skip this and go see her.. but Teto said I have to at least greet her.. but I wanna see if Miu's okay.. mmh.." she mumbled these things to herself as she stood waiting to greet the new girl. when it finally was her turn though, she was mumbling if she should make a present or something for Miu._

_"Ehm.. hi.." hearing a shy voice the blue eyes looked on the girl in front of her. the green eyes were trying to look at her but they kept looking away then back again. she had green short hair and a pair of glasses on top of her head. it looked rather odd but Lulu didn't pay much mind. she looked like a shy girl. _

_"Hi, I'm Lulu." she said and reached out a hand._

_"I-I'm Gumi.. nice to meet you Lulu-chan.." she said shyly and shook the girl's hand. Lulu kept looking on her for a while, she reminded her how Miu was in the beginning._

_"Well.. nice to meet you too.. anyway, I'm holding this up so see you later Gumi-chan." she stepped away and the green eyes followed her. she didn't notice so she walked off towards the infirmary. well there she got to a bed where her sleeping companion lay. "Miu-chan?" the teal eyes slowly opened and looked on her._

_"Lulu.." Miu smiled and Lulu smiled back though it was quickly replaced by concern as the other coughed, holding a hand by her chest. "I'm sorry, when you were sick you were still able to get up and play with me but.. I'm just laying in bed.." blue eyes smiled gently at her and a hand reached out to pat her head slowly._

_"It's okay, as long as you're okay I'm not gonna complain. you rest and you'll see, you'll be better in no time." Lulu put on a grin and the black haired girl smiled slightly back. Lulu was acting so grown up. but in reality she was afraid. she had overheard the nurses once, not that she totally understood everything but she did understand one thing._

_"We don't know why but always when Miu gets sick she becomes weak. it's like her immune system doesn't know how to handle itself. she's not in such big danger but it is worrying.. and it only occurs when she's sick, never when she's out playing. she should be fine when she grows older.. maybe.. but she shouldn't move so much when sick anyway." _

_there were some words she didn't understand but she did understand that Miu couldn't move around so much when she was sick. and that she was weak right now. of course she didn't tell Miu cause she didn't want to worry her. _

_"Hey you know what? a new girl came today, she seems very shy but nice. her name is Gumi." teal eyes closed._

_"Sounds nice.." she became quiet however and Lulu double checked and saw that she had only fallen asleep. hearing the doors open she turned her head and saw one of the nurses coming in with Gumi._

_"And here's the infirmary.. oh hey it's Lulu-chan. checking up on Miu-chan?" she only nodded and gave a quick look to Gumi before going back to looking on Miu. hearing footsteps, she looked and the green haired girl was now beside her, looking on the sleeping girl in the bed as well._

_"She your friend?" she asked carefully._

_"Yeah, she's my only best friend." Lulu answered without hesitation and Gumi looked on her before looking back on Miu. _

_"Don't you have any other friends?"_

_"No, and I don't need any, as long as Miu's here."_

_"But won't you be separated one way or the other?" blue eyes looked on the green haired girl who didn't seem so shy anymore. she looked like what she was saing was no big deal. "I mean, you got to get tired of each other at one point.."_

_"No! why would you-"_

_"And besides, there's not a high possibility that you'll get adopted by the same parents. why would they adopt you and then adopt a weak girl-" having heard enough, Lulu slapped the girl right across the face. not having expected it, Gumi stared at her._

_"You don't know any of that! I would never get tired of Miu-chan and just stop being her friend! especially when she needs me!" she almost shouted at her and the nurse went up, grabbing her arm._

_"Lulu! apologize to Gumi right now."_

_"No! she gotta apologize to Miu first!" she said, pointing on Gumi who was getting tears in her eyes._

_"You've made Gumi cry, what do you have to say for yourself?"_

_"She apologize first! she was being mean before me!"_

_"If you're gonna be like this then I don't have a choice but to take you to the break room." she then started pulling Lulu but the girl didn't want to go._

_"No! if Miu wakes up I gotta be here!"_

_"She'll be fine, come here now!" the nurse dragged away the struggling girl, leaving Gumi alone in the room. getting walked in to a room the nurse put Lulu there then walked out, locking the door. it was somewhere kids who were being hard to handle were put to calm down. but Lulu didn't want to calm down, she was angry and frustrated. why had Gumi said such things?_

_she was mostly angry cause she had said that in front of Miu. even though she wasn't awake it was still things Lulu didn't want anyone to say in front of her. even though she could be happy and energetic Miu was still a lot more sensitive and frail then anyone else. getting up she walked up to the door and tried opening it, she didn't want Miu to be left alone with Gumi. _

_she crouched down beside the door and grit her teeth. _

_"She won't be fine.. Miu needs me there.." she said to herself and after several minutes which felt like hours the door was unlocked and hurriedly opened. coming in was Teto who looked on the hunched over girl._

_"Lulu-chan, come on, Miu needs you now!" she made the girl get up on her feet and quickly got her to the infirmary where said girl were coughing like crazy while other nurses tried calming her down. Lulu quickly pulled away from Teto and ran up to the bed._

_"Miu!" teal eyes looked on her weakly and her coughing slowly calmed down while a hand reached out for Lulu who took it without hesitation. tears started running from the teal eyes and she closed them tight. _

_"She said you left.. that you found a new friend to play with.. I'm sorry.. I guess I'm just jealous but.. don't leave me.. I'm still your friend right?" _

_"Who.. who said that?!" _

_"She didn't tell me who she was.. just a girl with green hair.." Lulu's eyes widened before utter anger and fury built up within her and she cast a glare towards the door. no one was there but she bet that's where Gumi escaped to. _

_"It's okay.. she was lying, I don't have another friend. you're still my only best friend, don't need any more." she grinned reassuringly at her and Miu felt relieved. "I'm sorry, I have to leave for a minute but I'll be right back kay?" teal eyes looked in to blue to see if she was lying but only seeing warmth, she nodded and Lulu ran out the door._

_her inner devil was just punching and making claw marks inside her, wanting to come out. she was gonna let it run wild alright, she just needed to find a girl with green hair. finally she saw her, conviniently sitting away from everything so no nurse would be able to come over and stop her. some of the other kids were around her, trying to make friends with her but she was acting all shy._

_"Drop the shy act will you?" Lulu finally said, pushing her way to Gumi who looked up at her._

_"W-What you mean?"_

_"Stop it! why did you lie to Miu?!"_

_"Miu? why would I lie to her?"_

_"You told her I left her cause I have someone else to play with! I told you that she's my only friend, so why did you tell her that?"_

_"I don't know, cause I felt like it."_

_"You're gonna go and apologize!"_

_"You're suppose to apologize for hitting me."_

_"Anyone who hurt Miu is gonna either apologize or pay for it, so you better apologize!"_

_"Why would I apologize? she was to weak to even say against me. if she believed me so easily then I wonder how tight you guys really are." there's where Lulu snapped. her inner devil just burst it's chains and took control of her actions as she flew on Gumi. she didn't quite know what she did, just that when Teto came and managed to pull her away, Gumi had a blue eye, blood running from her nose, a couple of bruises and a cut on her forehead. _

_and the black haired girl didn't even think she was done yet. she would have messed her up even more if it wasn't for Teto restraining her movements. luckily for her, Teto managed to convince the others not to put her in the break room again, mainly cause she knew how much Miu needed Lulu by her side right now. though Lulu would have to apologize to Gumi and have to stand her being in the same room since she needed treatment after the fight._

_"Lulu! you okay?" Miu asked when the girl came close enough for her to see the red mark on the girl's cheek. _

_"Yeah I'm fine, she was only able to lay one hit on me.. it doesn't even hurt so I'm fine.." she muttered and jumped up so she could sit on the bed side._

_"Huh? who were you-" though the green haired girl came inside all messed up cutting Miu off. green eyes looked over but blue gave them a warning glare and they quickly averted. "You.."_

_"She was being mean and lying to you.. and it hurt you so I couldn't just leave it and let her get away with something like that. she didn't want to apologize and said something mean towards you right in front of me so what was I suppose to do? I don't want anyone to be mean against my best friend.." she spoke with a bit of left over frustration and Miu slowly managed to sit up. seeing her breathe heavily Lulu put a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, you should lay back down.."_

_"It's okay.. you just fought someone for me so I think I can at least do this while I'm sick.." she then hugged Lulu tight to her. the girl blinked in surprise before slowly hugging her as well. Miu leaned on her, much like she wanted to lay on her instead. "Thanks Lulu-chan.." smiling, blue eyes closed as she craddled her friend in her arms, getting that strange and unfamiliar feeling in her chest again, though she was too young to understand what such a feeling meant._

* * *

Luka slowly opened her eyes, looking up on the roof. she put a hand on her forehead, slowly pulling her fingers against her hair.

"What the hell.. why do I get dreams about that now.." she sighed and covered her eyes with both her hands. she didn't even know she had fallen asleep. she just remembers coming home and collapsing on the bed. "Miu.. Miku.." she spoke both names, unknowingly smiling at the sound. she even chuckled softly and let out a breath.

"They're both the most weird but honest girls I've ever met.. wonder how much one can change during ten years.. I've changed.. maybe.. Miu have too.." she blinked and shook her head. "No.. Miku's Miku.. and I'm actually glad about that.." she smiled again, the mood in the room calm and a bit serious.. too serious and calm so, here you go Luka-chan!

"LUKA-NEE! SAVE ME!" she jumped when the door slammed open and two figures ran inside. it was Len and Miku, the blond had a leek in hand and the tealette had fire in her eyes.

"GET BACK HERE LEN! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP SO MUCH IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME THAT BACK!" Luka blinked, did Miku just.. swear? she hadn't really heard it before so it shocked her. and wait..

"And I who thought it was calm in here a second ago.. Len-kun why don't you just give Miku back her leek?"

"CAUSE SHE HAS MY BANANA!"

"Miku why-"

"HE HAS MY LEEK!" she sighed and calmly went up to her aquarium and picked up Tako from it.

"Go fetch." she pointed at Len and the octopus did what looked like a salute then jumped the boy's face and he fell over. the Tako took the leek and when Miku stopped she took the banana and switched places.

"My leek!"

"Mfhy fhamana!" Len managed under Tako and Luka crouched down and picked up the animal away from his face. he got up and hugged the fruit to him as if to not let it go.

"Alright, are you okay now?" Luka asked and the two nodded.

"Yep, oh yea, we were suppose to come up here telling you it's dinner time since you didn't come down when they announced it. so come on Luka-senpai!" Miku grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door. the octopus got up on Luka's head as they ran down the stairs. running to the big table Luki stood and looked on them as they arrived.

"There you are, jeez what you do? fall asleep?"

"Kinda." she answered and stuck out her tongue at him and he rolled his eyes and sat back down. sitting next to Miku the pinkette looked on the dish and saw that it was negitoro. she looked over at her brother who was talking to Mikou now and then back at the food.

"Oooh~ I love negitoro!" the tealette started eating with a bright smile and inner Luka squeled. _She's sooooo adorable~! yes, she's very cute indeed.. holy shit you're agreeing with me! shut up.. _she blushed but tried hiding it as she took a bite. "Isn't it yummy Luka-senpai?"

"Y-Yeah, it is.." Miku smiled and Luka blushed a bit more but took a piece and gave it to Tako who ate it happily. from a distance Lily looked at them.

"Aren't they cute huh Meiko? ehm.. Meiko?" the brunette groaned as her head lay on the table.

"Why did I drink so much.. what happened afterwards anyway.. ugh.." she apparently had a hangover after being drunk all day. Kaito who overheard blushed but ignored it and continued eating.

"Ehm.. alright babe I think you really should let up on the drinking. if you can't remember what you did, I mean what if you did something unintentional?" Meiko's eyes went wide.

"What if I did something unintentional!? Kaito! what did I do!?" the blue haired boy looked down, hiding half his face in his scarf.

"Mhew mhand svezxh..." he said but no one could hear what he said.

"Eh, what?" he revealed his mouth.

"Nothing..." he mumbled and Meiko blushed lightly, possibly understanding what he had tried to say.

"Oh crud.. I who don't even know... ugh.. nevermind.." she put her head back down and a black cloud was now floating over her head, raining down on her.

"Rin can't you play with that cloud robot somewhere else?" Lily asked the blond who shrugged.

"I thought it fit the mood around her but alright." the cloud then disappeared. the long haired blond rolled her eyes then patted Meiko's back.

"Come on, it can't be that bad. I know you have a headache right now but it's gonna be fine, you'll see."

"No it won't be fine.. I did that on work and for that matter I did that when I'm not even sure of my own feelings right now.."

"Huh? what you mean?" but realizing who she was talking to, Meiko shook her head.

"N-Nevermind.. let me have my hangover in peace.." Lily blinked, wanting to ask again but decided to ask when Meiko weren't on a rollercoaster in her head. over at Luka and Miku, things were going rather well. they talked about the song and what they might do tomorrow on their day off.

"Why don't we go out and do something?"

"Sure, what would you like to do Miku-chan?" the tealette squirmed in her seat and thought.

"Why not go shopping? then go to the park and then try to figure out what to do?" she suggested and Luka smiled and ate some more.

"Sounds good to me." when they were finished talking about it, everyone were almost done with their dinner so after putting their plates away Meiko caught the two before they went upstairs.

"Hey Miku? can I talk to you a minute? alone?" the tealette looked on the brunette wholooked a bit tired.

"Sure Meiko-nee. I'll be up later Luka-senpai."

"Alright." going aside Miku sat down on the sofa and Meiko rubbed her eyes with on of her hands while a sigh escaped her lips.

"Okay.. here goes.." she said and took a deep breath. "Miku.. I need your help with how I'm suppose to break up with Kaito.." the teal eyes widened and she stared at Meiko for quite some time before getting up and putting a hand over her forehead.

"Are you sick Meiko-nee? or are you drunk? there's no way you would ask me for help.. either that or I'm dreaming.. nope, I can't be dreaming cause there's no flying leeks anywhere.. oh wait there's one.. or I see them often so maybe I'm not dreaming afterall." Meiko looked on the girl in front of her and shook her head.

"Now I know why I don't ask for your help.. but I'm serious Miku I need some kind of help since you were Kaito's girlfriend before you broke up. and I'm not sure what I'm suppose to do." she pleaded and now it clicked inside Miku that Meiko was actually here, asking for her help.

"Wait.. you want to break up with Kaito-nii? why?" the brunette bit her lip and looked around to make sure no one was listening to them.

"I.. I kind of.. like someone else.. and I don't.. feel it for him anymore.." teal eyes stared at her in pure shock. for once she wasn't dense about things.

"So... you like someone else? who?"

"Ehm.. it's well.. Lily..." she mumbled and the tealette sat down again.

"So.. you're asking me for advice on how you're gonna break up with Kaito so you can may be with Lily?" Meiko nodded, a light blush on her cheeks. "It's the first time you ask my advice at all and it's about breaking up with someone.. I don't really know how I'm suppose to answer.. Kaito, especially if he really loves you, can have a hard time accepting a break up.. it'll really make him sad.."

"I know.. but wouldn't it be worse if I'm in love with someone else but still stick with him when I don't even love him?" Miku nodded slowly, remembering now how her break up with him went. he was heart broken but eventually got over it because Meiko helped him.

"That wouldn't be good either.. but I don't know what to say.. maybe that you should break it to him gently but head on. cause if you do it slowly it'll only hurt you both more.." Miku was surprisingly serious for once and Meiko noted what she had said down in her head. "You'll be on your own once you've said it, everything afterwards I can't really give any advice about.."

"Okay.. thanks Miku, I know I said this out of the blue but thanks." the brunette then decided to leave though before that Miku smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good luck with Lily-nee later." she then shot up from the sofa and walked swiftly up the stairs towards Luka's room.

"And good luck to you with Luka." Meiko said with a grin and then groaned cause her hangover caught up with her.

**Me: that was a long ass flashback... HERE! A fucking 10 000 long chapter! I can not believe that I couldn't find a freaking ending to this chapter until now! I've written about 5000 words in four hours today, and that's straight without any breaks! so here you go! now never say I don't give you long chapters every again! though other chapters from now on are probably just gonna be about 5000 but I may coe up with one of these again..**

**Miku: good job here Wolf, you did good.**

**Me: great, and now even Miku's praising me! I'm so fucking tired..**

**Luka: I can get that. but seems like you had some fun.**

**Me: yeah, writing this chapter was a bit fun actually. but now I'm done and I'm gonna take a week's break from writing in general... okay it's gonna be a few hours break cause I need to go to sleep but anyway!**

**Miku: hope you liked this chapter, I mean it's nice and long so why wouldn't you? some type faults might be seen through it but she just wrote 5000 words nonstop so give her a break. but give your opinions and ideas for future chapters in a review or, as we've said before, in a PM.**

**Luka: hm.. something's missing.. Wolf? *looks but Wolf have collapsed on the ground* oh.. well I guess I'll do it. *picks Miku up and kisses her before she can say anything* see you later everyone X3 *goes in to a room and closes the door***

**Me: Can you guys pipe down your moans and love making!? I'm trying to sleep.. **


End file.
